A Girl in Talespin part one
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: Ashley tries watch her favorite show while the deadly storm is going one and she finds herself gotten in their world as the lighting struck her house and finds herself on crazy adventure meeting the characters as few friends help her figure out a way to get her home. I only own my OC and this is part one of her adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Struck by Lighting

**Chapter 1 Struck by Lighting**

I heavy sighed as I looked at my window hearing thundering feeling slightly bored of nothing to do but watch raindrops on mild afternoon. My family and I were supposed to have a picnic in the park but we have to cancel it due to the rain pouring down. I sighed softly as I sat down on my bed and decided to turn on the TV to ease my bored hearing the TV blaring out while I turn the switch to find a good show to watch. Then a Talespin came on as I beamed not knowing it came on since I was young remembering loving to watch this show loving the characters from jungle book and new members they put as this was the last part of plunder and lighting. I beamed as I lay my chin on the pillow while I watch more seeing Baloo being a hero saving the Cape Suzettes from Don Karnage and his air pirates minions as I laugh a little thinking his accents was cool and pretty funny as some stunts he does but he was mean to them and always boast himself of his dashing looks and being center of attention. I giggle a little feeling like a child as I look myself in the mirror seeing my brown hair mess up while looking at my light blue eyes which I cannot tell if they really are that blue. I sighed while the Talespin still playing as I grab my hairbrush to get the tangle out while watching more Talespin as I saw Baloo charge his sea duck at the Iron Vulture while the razor beam was still at the mouth while I sighed seeing Don Karnage ordering his crew to shut it while the razor is still outside. _What an idoit. _I thought while brushing more sighing. _It will be so awesome to go in that show having amazing adventure with Baloo and just have fun with them. _I smile a little daydreaming a little but was snapped when the thunder shook making a huge noise. I flinched and then saw the TV not working. I groaned in annoyed and went over trying to fix my TV to get it work so I can watch more shows. Then suddenly I felt my room begin shook seeing my books falling off of my bookshelves and my other stuff as I gripped my bed sheets feeling scared not knowing what to do and then I saw something glowing beside my bed. I manage to go to the edge while my room shook seeing a flashing red swirling as I stare at it with stunned and puzzle mixed but then I lose my grip of my bed sheets as I tumble over the red swirling as I scream plunging down through the red swirl and then I saw light coming out in the edge feeling cool air as I blink seeing white clouds around me with blue sky as I scream more falling down below. I gasp seeing the jungle by the sea below me falling down fast and then I saw the vines on the tree as I quickly grab it to stop my falling gripping it hard. I kept falling down until I came complete stop while my body clings on the vine feeling my heart pounding while hearing jungle sounds shutting my eyes tight for a second. I slowly opened my eyes as I saw the jungle surround me and looked down seeing the ground an inch away. I let go the vine landing my feet feeling my body tremble breathing heavily looking around more.

"Okay okay. I survived the fall, I'm alive. That's good. Very good." I spoke to myself while I looked up to find the red swirl but sadly the red swirl was gone as I only saw white clouds and blue skies. I breathed a little trying to get my heart to beat normal while I heard more exotic animals calling while I glance around more.

"Where am I?" I spoke softly glancing around more and then I heard a footsteps coming my way as I gasp in fright not knowing what is coming as I brace myself of any danger.

"Are you alright?" I heard British mixing India spoke as I sighed in relief thanking God for help as I smile a little.

"Yes thank you. I didn't know what happen but I fall from the sky and I don't know where I am. Can you help me?" I asked sounding desperate wrapping my arms around myself feeing little cold.

"Yes stay there, I'm coming." A figure spoke as I saw the figure coming out as I smile more. But then my face became shock as a figure steps out. It was a black jaguar walking like a man wearing little pilot clothing but wearing a brown hat and has a bag on his side and wore a tan shirt with brown pants as the jaguar was stunned seeing me. Without a warning I scream as the jaguar scream having his tail get bushy as I ran away and climb up the tree despite that I know he is able to climb but I didn't care as I ran up more. I breathed heavily not seeing this clinging on the tree more. _What the heck is going on here?! _I thought freaking out and then a jaguar came up having an amazed face with his gold eyes gleame

"Incredible." He breathed as I felt my heart pounding clinging on the tree.

"Hhow can you talk?" I manage to ask while the jaguar glances at me puzzled.

"I was about to ask the same question. So tell me, what are you? A distinct hairless ape from your close relatives?" He asked still have amazed look while I looked at him dumbly.

"No I'm not an ape. I'm a girl!" I snapped as he tsks.

"You need to be specific of telling me what you are." I sighed almost letting go the tree stump.

"I'm a human. You know man cub type dealing o." I tried to explain as he looked at me puzzle. "Or should I saw a woman cub since I'm a girl." He hums a little and then nodded a little having his paws on his chin.

"I see but I have never seen any of your kind in my whole life. This is truly remarkable." He came up while smiling as I cling on the tree more feeling scared.

"Come on down from there. I won't hurt you." He spoke kindly but I cling on the tree more not moving my spot.

"Wait, are you going to eat me?" I asked as he laughed.

"Will did you get that crazy idea!?" He laughed more as I shrug my shoulder smiling a little relief him not going to eat me seeing him calm his laughter.

"Come on down and I'll help what your trouble is and it's not safe to be here." I breathed seeing no threat in his golden eyes that looks familiar that if I have seen him before. He reaches his paws out to me as I took it letting myself fall down from the branch. I gasp as he catches me letting me go on the ground.

"Thank you." I spoke feeling less scared as he smiles.

"I'm Professor Bagheera mamm but you can call me my name as everyone else does." _Bagheera!? The Bagheera from jungle book?! _I thought feeing stunned while he looks at me funny.

"Um is there something wrong?" He asked as I shook my head fast.

"No no nothing's wrong. I'm Ashley please to meet you." I shook his paw while I scream inside like a fan girl meeting a real Disney character but I control my fan girl while he chuckles.

"The pleasure is mine." He replied as we heard more exotic calling.

"We should head off as according to my watch it's almost late afternoon and need to be out before night time. Come my plane is not far from here." We walked through the jungle while he escorts me to it as I felt more puzzled.

"So how many you guys can talk?" I asked walking alongside him.

"All of them." He replied. "But we have few animals that don't." He explains as we walked more.

"So what do you study of?" I asked again feeling curious.

"I study plants finding a cure medicine for the future as it's my hobby studying new exotic plants." He replied.

"Oh really, that's pretty cool." I smiled a little and then we saw a huge plane having red purple on top while having bottom white as I saw a golden symbol SK with red circle on it as I breathed. _That plane looks so familiar…no it can't be?! _ We got on the plane as Bagheera started the engine as I sat the other driver seat.

"So where we going?" I asked hearing the plane starting.

"To Cape Suzette." He replied as the plane took off while I breathed feeling my heart beating not believing this. _I'm in Talespin! My childhood favorite TV series! _ I thought feeling so amazed as I beamed a little without him seeing feeling excited.

"I'm taking you to my old friend where he can help us with your problem knowing where you come from." He answered as we soared through the clouds.

"Who is he?" I asked as he sighed softly.

"Baloo." He manage to say as I squeal inside more couldn't believe I'm meeting another Disney characters and he was one of my favorites but I didn't understand why I don't see him while I watch the TV series.

"Baloo?" I asked as he sighed more roll his eyes a little.

"Yeah I usually don't go to him for help but I have no other one to trust as he's my only hope for help sadly." He answered as I smile a little cannot wait to meet him. Then suddenly we heard another plane sounds as I gasp look out the window trying to find another plane while I heard Bagheera growled softly.

"Oh great." He muttered as I looked around more.

"What going on?" I asked as he pushes his pilot drive making the plane go faster.

"Air pirates." He answered as I gasp sitting my seat.

"Air pirates?" I asked making sure I hear correct as he nodded.

"Those fiends always take the sky every time I flew my boss plane and I have nothing valuable I can give beside my plants." Then we heard the gunshot and went right though the plane as I scream crouching down more not wanting to be shot as we saw one of the propellers on fire. I gasp and look out from my window and saw more small planes over us with some pirate skull on them and saw one air pirates having a grapping hook and shot the wing. He begins climbing down the rope while the others did the same as he did. I then felt Bagheera grab my arm as I quickly turned seeing he got it on auto and took me to one of the boxes. He put me in the metal box as I saw some weird plants in cups covered with plastic bags.

"Stay there and don't come out." He hissed shutting the lid.

"Wait, what about you?" I protest but he shut the lid.

"I'll find a way to make the leave. Just stay low and be quiet." He answered and then I heard the metal door from the celing being ripped apart as I heard Bagheera growled softly and heard the foot dropped on the ground.

"Greetings and tribulations, fellow Professor is it I that spanaic provoking pirate; Don Karrnage!" I heard him say in thick Spanish mixing with Italian and French accents as I peek through the hole and gasp seeing a red wolf wearing a blue napoleon outfit and wore light grey pants with grey boots bowing himself smiling while I gasp covering my mouth praying he won't hear me or smell me feeling my heart hammering in my chest badly.

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone how it's going? I couldn't help myself but wanting to write this story since Talespin is my other favorite childhood TV series and been having this idea since I been watching this. I know Bagheera didn't show up in the TV series but I want to put him in since he's awesome making him look Professor by his personality. I really hope you like the beginning I did and this was just an idea I had hoping I could continue this. I don't own any Talespin/jungle book characters (Bagheera) except OC aka me. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Louie's Place

_**Chapter 2 Louie's Place**_

"Cut to the chase dog what do you want?" I heard Bagheera snapped as I breathed seeing Karnage looking at his cutlass chuckling a little through the small hole.

"Is that a way to greet a fellow flyer yes no?" Then his pirate crew came in having their guns out as I breathed heavily thinking his accent is always cool when he speaks feeling terrified while I saw Bagheera grabbing his short handgun out pointed a them growling a little. "My fellow pirates and I just want to drop by to say hello and check what valuables you are carry." Bagheera huffed rolling his eyes a little as if he heard it thousands times.

"For the last time I don't carry any valuables in this plane beside my plant experiment so I suggest you and your goon leave immediately." Bagheera warned but Karnage only laughed.

"I know you have something that had fallen from the sky as I saw my own eyes in the distant that could be valuable and seeing you reach there before I did." I breathed feeling my heart shaking as my body tremble a little knowing it's me he saw as I keep silence hearing my heart pounding while I cling on my chest afraid he or his crew might hear it.

"I don't know what are you talking about but I'm getting very tired of being ambushed hundred times while making excuse of my boss why I didn't accomplished my work completely because of you fiends causing chaos stealing destroying my work!" Bagheera growled as Karnage huffed and turned to his crew.  
"Search everywhere and find the valuable he has hidden!" He ordered as his crew being searching around the plane while I looked out through the hole as my eyes lit up gasping softly while the crew being looking through the boxes grabbing out some exotic plants and tossed them aside as if they were trash and heard Bagheera growled.

"That took me weeks finding those plants!" He snapped. I've worked and research hard on those!" Karnage heavy sighed looking at his cutlass more not caring.

"Plants plants plants, there are everywhere in this world and if you tell me what valuable you have we wouldn't be searching through your plants." Then a small dog appeared that I know is Gibber that is a dirty brown dog wearing an orange shirt with long trench coat and wore a brown cap and grey rubber boots came up to him and whisper something while Karnage listen carefully.

"What do you mean you only found plants?" He asked as Gibber whispers more in his ear and then Karnage grab his coat collar roughly.

"I know what plants mean!" He growled and tossed him hard over almost toward where I am as I cover my mouth trying so hard not to giggle since I love that part every time I watch the episodes.

"Keep looking!" He ordered getting little impatient as I huff a little of his rudeness and mean and then one of the crew went over to my box as I gasp in fright backing away from the hole feeling more terrified and then one pirate sniff a little looking puzzled.

"Captain, you better come over here. This smell is very odd never smell this before." One of the pirates spoke sniffing more as Karnage came over and sniff a little.

"Hmm yes, it does smell odd." He sniffs more having his paw on the lid I'm in. I back more until I felt the metal on my back not going any further praying breathing heavily hearing my heart pounding more wishing I never took a shower before I got here. "Let see what kind of valuable you have hidden Professor." I saw his paw under the lid lifting a little as I wimp silence backing more trying to hide in shadow while I sweat a little shutting my eyes.

"Wait! If I tell you what valuable I have you will leave us alone." I heard Bagheera spoke quickly as Karnage shut the lid while I sighed in relief and peek out my hole seeing his crew stop searching as Bagheera still have his hand gun out.

"Then what kind of valuable you have hidden that fall from the sky, diamonds, gold, money, jewels?" He asked as Bagheera sighed softly.

"No, a girl." He answered softly while Karnage looks at him puzzled.

"A girl? Why would a girl be doing falling from the sky?" He asked more while Bagheera shrugs a little.

"Skydiving perhaps?" He answered while Karnage pointed his cutlass at him.

"Show me this girl. I want to see her proving you're right." He demand but Bagheera shook his head.

"She's not important or valuable and if tell you what the valuable I have you will leave my plane for good." He pointed his hand gun at him. "And never bother me again." He snarled though his teeth as Karnage glare at him for a second and then put his cutlass away.

"Ferry well I give you my word for now my crew and I will leave you and your plants peacefully but I'm not done wanting to know what girl you are hiding from me and I will find out soon enough." He warned as he and his crew went out of his plane as I sighed deeply feeling so relief but still feeling scared more thinking of fainting a second and then the lid lifted as I gasp in startled seeing Bagheera lifting the lid.

"You alright?" he asked as I shook my head feeling more scared as he sighed. I slowly got out from the box feeling my body tremble a little almost falling as he catches me.

"Don't worry; I'll get you to Cape Suzette where you'll be safe as air pirates never come to that town." I breathed as we sat on the pilot seat as he took the wheel.

"We have to get there fast Baggy oh…" I forgot I know his nickname since I watch jungle book expecting him to be suspicious but I heard him chuckle a little.

"Everybody calls me that for my short name, I get that a lot to short my name a little as Baloo always call me that." I smile at him feeling a little better as he sighed pushing his wheel forward.

"You can call me that if you want to, I don't mind." I smile more of his kindness as he was in the jungle book with Mowgli helping him take him back to the village. I sighed softly closing my eyes as the plane begin move forward but suddenly we heard gunshot making my eyes snapped opened and saw more air pirates shooting us making the other peeler caught in flames as the plane begin shut down. Bagheera gasps as the plane is going down fast and then snarled.

"THAT BLASTED KARNAGE HAS DONE IT AGAIN!" He got up fast and reaches his bag of parachute and his other bag and rushed to me. "We need to jump off."

"What?!" I cried as he took my arm and we rushed over to the door as he opens it with the emergency handle. I gasp as I felt the hard wind rush me face having my hair go crazy while he straps himself fast. He instructs me to get in front of him as he straps the rope around me in secure as I looked down feeling more scared.

"Baggy?" I asked as he finished strapping me.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you and whatever you do don't scream and take a deep breath. I nodded fast trusting him closing my eyes fast and took a deep breath. He leap out of the plane feeling the wind rushed my face as we fall out of the plane. I was so tempting to scream as we fall more but I kept my mouth shut as he instruct me and within a second we felt being floating.

"Okay you can open now." I gasp having my eyes snapped opened seeing the plane we're in was crashed badly having flames engulfed the whole plane as Bagheera steer his parachute away from the flames towards the jungle.

"Brace yourself." He warned as I nodded getting ready to land. As we landed while the parachute cover us. He unstraps us and we went out.

"What a horrible person, I'm sorry he destroyed your exotic plants." I spoke as he heavy sighed.

"It happens all the time but now the exotic plant is not important for now but you getting to Cape Suzette safety.

"What about your job?" I asked more as he put his parachute in his bag sighing a little.

"I'll explain to Shere Khan what happen hoping he lets me off a hook like always." He answered as I breathed.

"Shere Khan?" I asked remembering him as a deadliest villain in the jungle book but now he's a billionaire owning his own business.

"Mhmm, the wealthiest tiger owing his own business as my job for him was finding a new medicine for the future studying which it took me forever finding them in this jungle." I heavy sighed feeling sorry for him.

"Sorry Baggy." That all I could say knowing my sorry won't get his plants back as he chuckle a little grabbing his compass out.

"Well don't be, I enjoy looking for exotic plants I need as I discover new plants along the way." He looked as his compass as I giggle a little.

"You really enjoy your hobby don't you?" I asked as he smiled.

"Yes, yes I do." He answered as I giggle more and stop suddenly hearing the plane flying fast. I gasp as Bagheera grab my hand.

"We need to move now." We ran through the jungle trying to lose the air pirates running through deeper jungle.

"Where we going?" I asked while running along with him.

"To Louie's Place." He answered as I breathed and then we saw a place by the sea having a huge sign above the mountain as Bagheera beamed.

"There it is. Come one there no time." He pull me along as we ran fast while I saw planes parking and monkeys washing and putting gas wearing their uniform as I breathed feeling nervous of how they will react seeing me like this as I stop dead as he looked at me funny.

"Come on Ashley we need to move now!" He begins drag me but I stood put.

"I can't Baggy, what they will react seeing me like this?" I asked as he sighed grabbing my hand once more.

"It doesn't matter what you look like but right now we need to get you in before the air pirates shows up spotting you." I didn't have a choice as I ran along with him towards Louie's place as we saw some animals coming out of Louie's place wearing clothing I remember watching this as we rush in without hesitate. We breathed heavily catching our breath as I saw different animals have shock on their face seeing me as I have my head down feeling scared and embarrassed and went behind Bagheera's back fast.

"Well well isn't Bagheera coming back from studying plants, that a new record for you old pal." We turned and saw Orangutan walking wearing a light blue shirt with light green dots around and wore a cowboy hat and pink Hawaiian necklace towards us as I gasp knowing its Louie from the jungle book where he was a king but now he's an owner of this place as I breathed feeling my heart pounding with excitement but felt nervous still hearing Bagheera sighed shook his head.

"I could've got the plant to my lab but there were a little accident along the way.

"Karnage win this round?" Louie asked while Bagheera nodded. "That blasted pirate never gives up in his life why if he mess up my business I'll.. Hey who's that behind your back?" I saw Bagheera smiled and glance at me.

"Louie I want to introduce you to Ashley." He spoke as he gently took my hand making me go to his side seeing Louie has shock on his face as I smile a little.

"Hi." I manage to speak seeing him look amazed.

"Holy coconuts! I have never seen you around before. What are you? A distant cousin from our species. "I groaned in annoyed shook my head.

"No I'm not an ape, I'm a girl. I mean I'm a human, a man's cub or woman's cub, what I'm saying is that I'm not related to any apes." I tried to explain as Louie laughed having his both hand on the floor while having his feet up.

"Ah don't sweat it; it's just amazing to see a new creature in this world that could be young and beautiful. Please make your acquaintances." He uses his one foot to grab my hand and kiss it like a gentleman as I smiled blushing a little.

"Thank you." He let go of my hand as he looked at the crowd.

"People let's make this newcomer right at home not judge by her look and show her this place is something she can come over every day." He announces as most animal smile at me while I wave smiling back not feel scared anymore and then my stomach growled softly. I place my both hands on it laughing sheepish while Louie chuckled.

"It looks like coming all this way had made you hungry." I nodded a little.

"Yeah but too bad I don't have any money." I replied as I really don't have any having them back at my home.

"The food she's order is on me." Bagheera spoke out as I looked at him.

"Bagheera you don't have to..."

"It's alright, I'm little hungry too and grab some bite to eat. You should try some food they make here. It's something you can't resist." I laughed a little while Bagheera smiled while Louie beamed.

"Alright let's find you two a seat to fill your tummy with our marvelous foods we make around here. Come come." He gesture his hand while we followed to where we need to be seated.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going as they made it to safety at Louie's place without Karnage seeing her but he still wants to see her as animals in that place respect her. Will Ashley get to Cape Suzettes safety and meet Baloo or not?! Find out in the next chapter coming your way! I don't own any Talespin/ Jungle book characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 I'm almost there

_**Chapter 3 I'm Almost There**_

Louie escorts us to the round table with two chairs as one of monkey employee handed us a menu after we were seated.

"Steve here will be your waiter ordering your food and drink and if there's any problems don't be shy to shout my name." He replied walking away helping the other customers.

We thank him and we order our drinks while Bagheera grabs some mango smoothie while I order some strawberry banana smoothie.

"Are you ready to take your order?" Stevie asked grabbing his notepad while I look more as Bagheera order his food.

"I really don't know what I want, all the foods looks good to eat. How about surprise me with something Louie makes?" I suggest as Stevie smiled writing it down.

"You got it. Your food will be ready in a jiffy." He took our menu and dash as the other monkey gives us our drinks. I drank my smoothie as Bagheera grabs out the journal from his bag.

"Wow. This smoothie taste great! "I gasp having my eyes lit up. "It's like it just been fresh picked." Bagheera chuckled while drinking his smoothie.

"It's always been fresh picked as Louie always make sure it's always good and fresh for his customers." He opened his journal and grab out his pen.

"Oh really, he really did great job making this place and drinks." I replied looking around.

"Yes he always does and it's been running since he found this location five years ago after he left Cape Suzette's and now has been popular resting place of partying and rest place for everyone." He explains writing down his journal.

"Whatcha writing?" I asked curious seeing him still writing.

"Just some observation I had discovered before I met you. I always write what new exotic plants I've discovered." He answered putting his journal away.

"Nice, have you discover any new plants before you met me?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes I had found some extraordinary plants that can help my experiment for the future of this world bringing out new medicine to find cure of illness." He replied and then our food came as he ordered his scramble egg while I got my surprise which is a kind of soup. I silently pray to God to bless this food and help me get to Cape Suzettes safety. I sniff a little not knowing its good or not while Bagheera eats his food.

"Ah that soup is amazing, you have to try some. Believe me I have my first reaction seeing this soup but it's really good." Bagheera encourages me while I dip my soup with the spoon and slip a little tasting the flavor. My eyes lit up and begin eating more loving this soup.

"Oh wow your right it does taste good, or should I saw amazing!" I ate more while Bagheera chuckled.

"It's called Louie's special. It's been his favorite soup when he was young and wanted to make it for his customers." He explains eating his scramble eggs. After were done eating Bagheera went over to the Men's room for using the bathroom as I sat where I was looking around seeing the monkeys working hard seeing everything busy as I play my straw of my smoothie thinking of a song while I watch them work hard as I smile a little begin humming and begin singing.

_That's just gonna have to wait a while, ain't got time for messing around and it's not my style. _ I sang as I drink my smoothie. _This whole town can slow you down people taking the easy way. _I saw the two monkeys on stage as one is at the piano while the other monkey is at the cello. I smiled knowing they heard me sang as I got up from my seat. _ But I know exactly where I'm going and getting closer, closer, every day. And I'm almost there, I'm almost there! _All the customers looked up from what they're doing and glance at me while I smile a little feeling little embarrassed but I sang more while the music begin playing.

_People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care. Tribes and tribulations have had my share. _I walked around and then saw the monkey having trouble carrying the drinks as I rushed over to help him grabbing some drinks. _ There ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there. _I follow the monkey to the customers while the music was playing as he tips his hat thanking me as I smiled and then saw the baby having food all over his face as I grab the napkin helping wiping his face clean. _I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true but you gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you" I_ finished cleaning his face as he giggled while the mother smiled thanking me. I walked away as the customers smiled beginning to tap their hands on the table as I grab the broom and begin sweeping. _So I work real hard each and every day now things for sure are going my way. _ I sing little loud while sweeping dancing a little as some customers begin moving their heads a little with the beat. _Just doing what I do look out boys I'm coming through and I'm almost there, I'm almost there. _I rushed over to the stage and got up as all the customer begin coming over clapping as I grab the microphone smiling having great time while the two monkeys beamed playing more. _ People gonna come here from everywhere and I'm almost there, I'm almost there! _ I dance more and the customers begin clapping and whistling as I smiled having such much fun as I laughed a little. _There's been tribes and tribulations; you know I've had my share. _With that I jump from the stage and landed on the table. _But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river and I'm almost there, I'm almost there! _ I jump off the table and took a deep breath and sang the last song as I grab the broom. _I'm a-lmost-there! _I finished dancing with the broom as all the customers cheer and clapped as the music stops in seconds. I bowed a little smiling and the customers resume on what they doing as I breathed leaning my side on the bar.

"That was some voice you got there." Louie spoke drying the cups with his two feet. I smiled a little as I sat on the stool.

"Yeah, I sing sometimes occasionally but not very much." I replied looking around for Bagheera. "Um Louie, is Baloo here by any chance?" I asked but Louie only sighed.

"Sorry kid, you just miss him. He just left before you and Bagheera came but if you stay overnight you might have a chance meeting him tomorrow. He always comes every day to have my famous banana sundae, it's his favorite dessert. I laughed a little and then suddenly we heard the door crashed opened as I gasp and both of us looked at the entrance. My eyes became huge seeing Don Karnage appeared by the door and before I can breathe Louie quickly snatch me and put me behind the bar.

"Stay here and keep quiet." Louie hissed and rushed off as I peek a little seeing Don Karnage leaning his side at the door smirking a little.

"I'm sorry to facture this depravity." He begins and walked in while his crew followed behind. "But I have another brief announcement." He announced as I duck my head feeling my heart pounding hard in my throat. _Where's Bagheera? I have to find him and get out of here. _ I thought and peek once more seeing Don Karnage went over to the table that has an orange drink filled cup. He snatches it and drank it with one gulp and smacks his lips and put the cup down hard and wipe his face with his sleeves. He sighed and glance at Louie.

"Once again Louie you always serve such tasty drinks." He smirked more while Louie glares at him not liking his visit.

"Get out of my place Karnage. You and your goons are not allowed here!" He snapped but Karnage grab his cutlass out and pointed at him making Louie back a little.

"Uh uh uh. Now I'm looking for a Professor that is hiding a girl from me, tell me where he is now. My crew and I will leave peacefully, if not…" On a cure one of his crew shot his gun up in the celling creating a small hole cause me to gasp in fright covering my mouth feeling my heart beating more hard with fear. _Bagheera where are you? _I thought looking around desperately. I heard Louie laughed a little as I peek my head up.

"I just nailed that hole yesterday!" Louie snapped as Karnage growled softly looking Impatient.

"Where is Professor?" He demand as Louie shrugs his shoulder smiling a little.

"The professor just left an hour ago and what girl he's hiding? I never heard of him saying about a girl. You been living in the sky far too long Karny." Karnage only growled not amused as I know he never likes to be called that as he grab his shirt collar.

"It's Don Karnage, DON KARNAGE!" He corrected having his cutlass by his throat.

"Tell me right now where that Professor is?" Louie didn't say a word as Karnage sighed in annoyed.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to tell me where he is now or this is your last place you will ever see. One..." He pressed his cutlass on his throat a little while Louie gulps. "Two, Nine..." He snarled as I gasp of him skipping six numbers seeing him going to cut his throat. Without thinking I raised my self-up fast glaring at him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUSTER!" I shouted making Karnage taking his cutlass away from his throat and glance at me having scowled look but was replaced shock seeing me as I swallowed a little feeling scared again. His crew was shock as well as Karnage drop Louie and came up to me as I back a little wishing I didn't do that feeling my heart hammering badly.

"Um hi." I squeaked a little seeing Karnage climbing over the bar. I back more until my back was at the totem pole thinking one sentence. _I'm toast. _

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and thought my character sing just to have fun while waiting for Bagheera to come back. Dun Dun Dun! Karnage finally get to see her face to face! What's going to happen now!? Stay tuned for the Next Chapter seeing how Karnage react seeing her! I don't own any Talespin/Jungle Book characters except OC and the song belongs to Princess and the Frog. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 I'm a pirate

_**Chapter 4**_

I breathed as he gotten close to me seeing his light yellow eyes as he use his cutlass to tip my chin a little seeing him curious.

"So this is what the Professor is hiding from me. A furless girl fall from the sky, what are you lassie? A furless ape from distant relatives?" I rolled my eyes huffed in annoyed as I use my finger to push his cutlass little away.

"No, I'm not an ape I'm a girl!" I snapped feeling annoyed of everyone thinks of that as Karnage chuckled a little.

"Specific lassie. I know you're a girl but what kind of girl are you?" He asked more as I sighed a little.

'I'm a human girl, a man cub or woman cub that I'm not any related to some apes." I tried to explain as he looks at me dumbly lowing his sword.

"A human girl? I see." I swallow a little as his cutlass went on my chin once more. "Tell me why I never see you around and how did you fall from the sky?" He asked as I glare at him.

"Why should I tell you all this?" I asked as he smirked wolfish.

"I'm a little curious of never see you around before lassie." I huffed and pushed his cutlass away.

"You don't scare me and I have a name and my name is Ashley." I spoke as Karnage look at his cutlass.

"Ah yes you have high spirit I see but not that highly enough compete the extroandary plundering and amazingly…"

"Ah quit your boasting!" I spoke making Karnage eyes huge while some pirates swallowed a little as Louie have his mouth hang a little. Karnage face was turned to scowl as I breathed but didn't show my fear.

"What did you say?" He asked softly but hint of growling as I cross my arms.

"You heard me. You need to quit being self-centered of your dashing and thinking your all that boasting around of your looks and stunts you wanted to do but never achieve which makes you a snob!" I snapped as Karnage growled and grab my hair cause me to yelp in pain.

"A snob? A SNOB!? You have no idea who you are dealing with lassie that strikes the heart of fear crossing Don Karnage!" I struggle to get free from his grasp but he grip them tightly.

"Let me go!" I cried. "Is that any way to treat a lady?!" I snapped but he tightens my hair.

"Karnage let her go!" We both turned and saw Bagheera have his hand gun out. Karnage huffed softly and then he grabs my arm and has his cutlass on my neck acting threating him thinking he's going to kill me.

"I'll let her go if you let my men take the money and jewel from these customers or anything that is valuable." He threaten as Bagheera glare at him. "Or else this lovely girl and the rest will get it you know what I mean." He threaten more as we climb out of the bar. Bagheera huffed and ordered every customers to give their money and jewel they have to save themselves as Karnage grab my arm tightly watching his crew taking the money and jewels from the customers.

"Come come now chop chop. I hate to be waited any longer now my time is ticking." He laughed mocking a little.

"You're despicable." I muttered as he laughed have his lips on my ear.

"I'm a pirate darling. It's what I live for to get what I want." He forced me to turn to face him as he smirked. "And I want something from you before my crew take off something valuable you are carrying." I spit his face getting on his cheek as he growled a little.

"That something I have for you." I snapped seeing him getting angry but he sighed calming his anger wiping my spit off with his finger while holding his cutlass by my neck.

"You are very stubborn and difficult creature I've encounter but I give you credit for that."

"We had given you everything we had now let her go." Bagheera threaten while Karnage glance at him smirking a little.

"Your friend deeply cares for you I see; you must be something valuable to him." I looked down a little as he chuckled a little. Then he spun me around as I gasp still having his cutlass on my throat.

"I like to thank of your generously giving us your money and jewel." He begins backing a little while holding me as he ordered his men to leave. "Now if all of you won't mind us leaving but remember one thing, beware the great pirate DON KARNAGE!" He pushed me hard towards them as Bagheera grab me stopping me from falling as we saw him disappear hearing the planes taking off. I sighed softly feeling my heart pounding hard as Bagheera heavy sighed.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I nodded.

"I think so." I replied softly while Louie came over by us looking at everyone.

"Drinks and food on me if everyone is still hungry." He announced trying to get everyone feel better as the customers begin taking orders from the monkeys as Bagheera glance at me.

"Want something to eat?" He asked but I shook my head.

"No, I'm just tired." I spoke softly.

"What were you doing like that? He could've killed you like that."

"But Baggy, someone needs to tell him to stop being boasting around himself making himself a snob..."

"Now that's enough!" Bagheera silence me having strict tone. "Just don't do that again if I'm not here alright?" He spoke calming his voice. "You should get some sleep it's been a long night." I sighed a little knowing he's still the same from the movie always strict about safety and caring deeply which that one thing I like about him. Louie came over smiling a little.

"I'll show you to your inn where you will be sleeping at." I took his hands while I looked at Bagheera.

"What about you?" I asked but he shook his head.

"I have a taxi come getting me as I need to get back to the Khan Industries to give excuse to my boss." He replied as I glance at him feeling sorry for him. I went over and hug him feeling him flinched a little but he embrace me.

"Thank you for everything and hope to see you soon." I spoke as he smiled a little.

"No problem and I'll be here tomorrow morning to make sure Baloo is here to get you." He spoke as we let go of our embrace. He walked out of the building while we waved him goodbye and then Louie took my hand and escort me to my inn room where I can be sleeping at. As we went into the inn he opens the door for me as I step in seeing everything made out of bamboo except the table and wall and a purple rug lying in the middle.

"If you want anything else just come down and help yourself with anything." Louie added as I smiled at him.

"Okay thanks and good night." I spoke as he smiled and close my door. I went over to the wooden wardrobe and saw a yellow nightgown hanging for me to wear as I stripped my purple shirt and jeans off and put my night gown on as I went over to my bed and sat down silently pray to God thanking him for helping me get here safety and have Shere Khan not be too hard on Bagheera and also have my family not to worried about me. I lie down on the bed covering myself with sheets as I blow the candle out and snuggle up as I looked at the starry sky through my window having thoughts about home and my family.

"How will ever I get back home?" I spoke softly to myself feeling my heart heavy watching the stars twinkle in the sky. I went to my side and slowly fell asleep.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Bagheera in story cares deeply for her as he was with Mowgli in the jungle book as I want to have his same personality as he was in the jungle book and Sebastian Cablot would be so perfect for his voice sounding so caring. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming to your way where this episode is going to be from here to Machinery! I don't own any Talespin/jungle book characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 From Here to Machinery Part 1

_**Chapter 5 From Here to Machinery part 1**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

Bagheera finally manage to make it to the city with no problem during nighttime as he walked inside the Shere Khan Industries having his bag on his side as he breathed thinking of how to make excuse to his boss of why he didn't manage to get new exotic plants trying to get Ashley out of this as he took his pilot jacket and his brown hat off hanging it on the rack and straighten his tan shirt and walked along the lobby.

"You're late Mr. Cabolt." He turned and saw an elderly shrew having light brown grey fur and has dark grey hair with two light grey streak hair wearing a red dress with purple line selves and has pink bandana with a brooch in the middle while she wore purple glasses having strings attaches as she type some business with Miss Snarly name in front not paying attention to him.

"Excuse me?" Bagheera asked unsure as he watches her type more.

"You're late for Shere Khan Meeting." She corrected as Bagheera slaps his face groaning.

"Oh the meeting right." He sighed completely forgot about it after he's done discovering new exotic plants. "Is the meeting still going on?" He asked begin rushing towards the elevator.

"Yes Mr. Cabolt the meeting just started a couple minutes ago. " Bagheera sighed softly as the elevator closes a he pushed the conference room where the meeting is held. He straighten his shirt and dust his pants off to make himself look good since he doesn't have time to rush back to his home to change his business suit. The elevator door opened with a ding as he saw other employee wearing their business suit of different cats, dog and a bird sitting in the seat in front of the long table having papers in front of them. Bagheera sighed as the employee glance at him coming in as he went over and sat down by another jaguar name Walter as he glance at his boss.

"Forgive me Mr. Khan for my late absence." He spoke getting out his papers from his bag.

"Yes Mr. Cabolt, I believe you have perfect excuses of your absence." His boss replied coldly as Bagheera glance seeing a slender Bengal tiger standing wearing a blue business suit with small red rose attach and wore a nice white shirt with red tie having a gold brooch attach to it looking wealthy and serious having golden eyes gleamed with cold.

"Yeah Baggy, is it the air pirates came and visit?" Another employee asked that is a tabby cat wearing a light purple suit with red tie smirking a little from across the table while Bagheera huffed a little.

"Yes, Dougie." He begins not liking his amused look.

"Douglas!" He snapped corrected as Bagheera sighed deeply fixing his paper a little.

"Don Karnage had done it again wrecking the plane with my exotic plants collections but there's a perfect reason for it." Bagheera explain as Shere Khan sat down have his paws together.

"What's the perfect reason the air pirates attack?" He asked as Bagheera breathed wishing he didn't say that.

"They thought I found something valuable while I was discovering new exotic plants that I took on my plane." He replied while Shere Khan expression didn't changed.

"Then what valuable you have found during your expedition?" He asked as Bagheera took a deep breath.

"I found a girl in the jungle." He answered while Khan and the other employees look at him.

"A girl?" Khan asked growling a little as Bagheera nodded.

"Yes, while I was flying towards the jungle I saw her falling from the sky and landed to where I need to search my new exotic plants." As he finished speaking all the employee laughed.

"A girl falling from the sky? Did this girl appeared magically or was she a bird doing that stunt?" Douglas asked laughing as Bagheera glares at him.

"No, she's not a bird! But a human." He muttered the last sentence as all the employee went silence as Khan raise his eyebrow.

"A human? What human?" He asked while Douglas chuckle a little.

"That's the most ridicules excuse you have ever come up and making that name up of your imaginary friend." Bagheera growled softly standing up a little.

"She's not an imaginary friend and she's really a human." He protest but Douglas huffed roll his eyes a little.

"Yeah sure a human girl appeared out of nowhere from wherever she came from how very rich Mr. Cabolt." Bagheera growled more having his claws out a little.

"I'm telling you Benson she's really is a human I found and I don't know where she came from." He snapped but Douglas huffed stood up.

"Okay now you're making a huge fool of yourself." Bagheera went almost across the table wanting to strangle that cat.

"Enough both of you!" The both heard Khan snapped making them flinch a little not wanting their boss to get angry as they sat their seat.

"Then if she's really a human you found have her come to the 30th anniversary Business next week." Douglas betted. "Everyone will want to see this human which the word made up to prove your right of your excuse." Everyone nodded a little in agreeing as Shere Khan flick his claws a little looking bored.

"It's would be interesting to see this girl come to my 30th anniversary Business, have her be invite so we can see her in person." He spoke while Bagheera have his eye huge.

"But sir she's..." Khan glares at him making him silence as he sat down sighing.

"You will have her come to my 30th anniversary Business and I expect her to be well actual or else you will be terminated of your made up excuse." He declared as Bagheera sighed softly not wanting her to come but he doesn't want to get fired. Then Shere Khan begin where he was of telling about machinery pilot as Douglas have smirked face crossing his arm while Bagheera glares at him coldly and look away growling a little.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I sighed opening my eyes a little hearing bird singing feeling the sun ray on my cheek. I opened my eyes more smiling having a good dream as I got up stretch my arms out sighing deeply.

"Wow what a dream. I was in Talespin meeting some Disney characters and..." I looked around more and realized it isn't a dream but really real. I sighed softly lying on my bed more couldn't believe I'm really in my favorite childhood movie meeting some awesome Disney characters. I heavy sighed not knowing how I can get home. I got out of the bed having my bare feet touch the floor as I walked to the bathroom to clean myself. I use the inn to brush my hair a little and one of the toothbrushes to brush my teeth. After I finished cleaning myself I put on my clothing yesterday from my nightgown sighing a little. I walked out of my inn and saw some customers already away eating and drinking like usual and saw monkeys doing their business ordering and giving foods and drinks to them. I sighed smiling a little walking down the stairs seeing some customers have amazed look while few others smiled muttering a little. I walked over to the bar stand seeing Louie giving out a shake to the monkey.

"Well looks who's up and ready? How do you sleep?" Louie asked giving out a smoothie while I sat down yawing a little.

"I slept very well thank you. " I replied smiling more and then my stomach growled a little.

"Um do you mind if I grab some breakfast probably some scramble eggs?" With a flash Louie got out a scramble eggs with juice all done cooked and handed to me.

"Wow you're good." I laughed and I silently pray to God to bless this food like usual and begin eating it.

"How much I owe you?" I asked while eating as Louie laughed.

"It's on me girl for having my customers come in early. Everyone was telling about you last night and I have more customers coming in wanting to see you." He replied drying the plates.

"Oh really? I'm really that popular?" I asked laughing a little while Louie nodded.

"Yep, and they wanting you to sing for them." He added but I shook my head.

"Um I really don't sing that much, I'm not very good at it." Then we saw Bagheera came in as I beamed.

"Bagheera!" He came over to us as I give him warm welcome hug while he chuckle.

"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" He asked as I smiled.

Yeah I did thanks." I answered but then I saw something troubling expression in his eyes as he sighed a little.

"Baggy, is everything alright? Did Khan been hard on you?" I asked as he shook his head smiling.

"No I'm fine. It was a long night and my boss let me off the hook like usual." He replied but I knew he was little fibbing a little.

"Baggy what is it you're not telling us?" I asked more while he didn't say anything.

"Come on Baggy you can tell us anything." Louie added smiling. Bagheera sighed deeply and glance at me.

"Shere Khan had invited you to his 30th anniversary Business next week when I told them about you."

"Say what?" I asked feeing frighten a little while Louie smiled.

"See it's not so bad. That's great, you being invited to the wealthiest party Mr. Khan had made. Yep yep yep." Louie replied but I shook my head fast.

"Nope nope nope. I can't go I mean I don't want to go to his anniversary." I protest as Louie looks at me funny.

"Why not?" He asked as I looked at him.

"Shere Khan is a tiger." I answered as Louie still looks at me funny.

"Kay?" He asked as I groaned in annoyed.

"Hello? A tiger?" I made growling sound having my hands out swiping them like a tiger as Louie laughed a little.

"Oh cousin, he is ruthless but he's not really that bad, I mean he not like going to eat you when he sees you in person." Louie joked as Bagheera laughed a little while I force to laugh a little still feeling afraid. I know Shere Khan hates my kinds with passion and if he saw me in person he will kill me for being a vulnerable not having guns and fire protecting me.

"Ashley, you don't have to go if you don't want to." I glance at Bagheera seeing him smiling a little.

"Really?" I asked as he nodded.

"I won't force you to go if you feel uncomfortable meeting my boss." He added as I smile a little feeling relief.

"Thanks Baggy. I'm not really ready to meet him in person." I spoke as he sighed softly. I drink my juice and for the rest of the day I helped Louie with customers taking orders and delivering their food and drinks as they give me some tips for working. Later in the afternoon I overheard a dog wearing a blue hat and green jacket with white shirt saying something about how he avoid the air pirates and fight them while flying making his story so epic that he made the lemur wearing a poilt outfit fall out of his chair as he came down to his level.

"Boy the pirate hit me once but never touches me again." He laughed getting up. "Us freeland pilots are the best eh." He boast but we heard someone tisk as we looked and saw three jaguars wearing their pilot uniform while one of them have sunglasses.

"Look citizen, Shere Khan hires only the best pilot, we fly for Khan and therefor we're the best." The Jaguar spoke as his fellows nodded in agreeing. Bagheera huffed a little after he ordered his smoothies.

"That what you think." He muttered softly drinking as I chuckle a little finish drinking my juice. Louie went out of his bar and begin walking towards the other customers but was stopped suddenly when another customer grab his shirt.

"Hey man easy on the haberdashery." He snapped making an owner let go of him as I turned and saw a dark brown Doberman dog wearing a tan jacket matching his hat with white shirt and has a black tie and wore tan pants almost matching his jacket.

"Pardon me, but which are the best, the freeland pilot or Khan's pilot?" He asked grabbing out his notepad and a pen to write the name down. I knew it was that dog name Martin Torque that invent the machine that can drove the plane without any pilots but I thought it was very stupid and it leads the pilots delivery no job. Before Louie could answer his question we suddenly heard a plane swopping down as I gasp afraid it might be Don Karnage and his goons but I saw Louie smiled laughing a little while Bagheera groaned in annoyed rolling his eyes a little.

"That's your answer right there man." Louie answered laughing as we rushed to the window and saw a Seaduck flying around as I beamed knowing who's driving feeling so excited to meet him. "World's famo pilot, Baloo." We saw him driving over the tree edge cutting the tops off making it straight lines as Bagheera huffed rolled his eyes one more.

"Show off." He muttered drinking his smoothie more as we watch the Seaduck landed on the water by the dock. I breathed softly can't wait to meet another Disney character that made the jungle book movie great.

"Snowboll wall, pilot of stone. That guy can handle anything. Want to meet him?" He asked while Martin crosses his arms. Then Baloo came in as a sloth bear wearing a pilot jacket with red hat smiling while ruffing his jacket a little as I squeak and went behind Bagheera feeling little shy while Bagheera looks at me funny.

"Hey Louie, trim your hedge for ya on the way in." He spoke as Louie came up to him laughing while Martin followed.

"Thanks cousin." He gives him low five while the pilot jaguar chuckle a little.

"Maybe he should get a job as a gardener." He hissed jealously to his companion while Bagheera went over to Baloo while I followed behind.

"Hello Baloo, it's nice for you to drop by. Trying to away from Rebecca job for little while?" He joked as Baloo smiled a little.

"Hey Baggy old buddy. I haven't seen you around and doing the same thing as your boss." He nudged his elbow playfully making his hat fall a little. He clears his throat a little fixing his hat.

"Baloo I want you to meet.." Before he could say anything Baloo went over to the bar smiling while Louie followed not listening. Bagheera huffed a little following him while I did still hiding feeling shy.

"Hey how about some mango fandango baby for the top dog air race wall of fame?" He asked as I saw bunch of picture hanging on the wall above the hall of fame seeing Baloo snapshot with the other fame.

"Coming up sport but uh first I want to introduce you to new fan to my yah man." He grabs his hand pulling him a little. "Allow me to introduce…" He begin looking for Martin but realized he was gone. "He was here a second ago. Ashley did you see him left?" He asked while Baloo looked around looking puzzled.

"Ashley? Who is she?" He asked and on a cure I went out behind Bagheera as I saw Baloo eyes lit up seeing me.

"Well well what do we have here?" He asked smiling as Bagheera clears his throat.

"Baloo, this is Ashley. She's new around here and she's a human." He introduce as I smiled while inside screaming like a fangirl once again but I held my fangirl as Baloo laughed a little.

"I heard about you from last night of you singing for everyone and how you stand up to Karnny. That was some brave thing you did." He spoke shaking my hand as I smiled.

"Baloo." Bagheera strict not wanting to encourage me of what I did last night as I rolled my eyes a little of his overprotective.

"It's an honor to meet you." I replied as Louie got his mango drink.

"Baloo this girl had fallen from the sky yesterday while I was out expedition on exotic plants not knowing where she came from." He explains while Baloo looks puzzled.

"You fall from the sky? How that possible?" He asked drinking his mango.

"It's kind of a long story." I answered not knowing how I could explain this but Baloo puts his cup on the table.

"Well you can tell me tomorrow but right now I need to get back to Higher for Hire not having Becky notices I'm not doing my job." He answered but Bagheera place his hand on his shoulder.

"Have her come with you. She needs to be safe from air pirates until we can help her solve her problem." He spoke while Baloo glance at him.

"Why she needs to come?" He asked curious but Bagheera sighed in annoying.

"I just want her to be safe from Don Karnage after what he almost did to her." He snapped as Baloo wave his hand out.

"Easy Baggy, I'm just wondering. Of course she can come with me hoping Becky won't mind." He replied smiling at me as I smile back. Bagheera sighed softly shook his head a little.

"Sorry, it's just that I thought he's going to kill her after what she's says about him." He replied as I sighed a little of his protective over me as he was with Mowgli. We say goodbye to Louie and he told me to come back anytime for being his helper as we make our way out of his place heading our way to Cape Suzettes.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you really like where this is going. Now Ashley (Me) had met a famous Disney characters from jungle book which it's so great! But now she not sure if she wants to meet Shere Khan after his invites not feeling ready to meet him in person. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Talespin/Jungle book characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 From Here to Machinery Part 2

_**Chapter 6 From Here to Machinery Part 2**_

When we went out of Louie's place heading to the seaduck I was so amazed of seeing it for real as we walked up to it.

"Baloo this is amazing." I manage to speak as he chuckled.

"An't she beauty? I customize her myself after I bought her." He added as he opens the seaduck. We walked in as I breathed couldn't believe I'm going to ride on his plane for real. Baloo went and sat on his driver seat as I sat on the other side as Bagheera got in between us. Baloo started the plane and with that we took off heading our way to Cape Suzettes. While we're on our way there I looked out of the window seeing the clouds passing by smiling a little beginning to daydream of flying.

"So where you from?" I gasp snapping out hearing Baloo asked as I turned seeing him curious.

"It's hard to explain and you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I answered making him laugh a little.

"Try me." He encourages me as I took a deep breath.

"I'm not from here." I answered making Bagheera and him look puzzled.

"What do you mean you're not from here?" He asked and then I tell them about how I got here from struck by lightning from another dimension where their only my kinds talk not them but I left out about them as the TV series thinking I was crazy if I tell them about it. After I finished telling them they look at me funny having their head tip a little.

"So you're telling us you came to our world when lighting struck your home making the red swirl appeared out of nowhere leading you to here?" Baloo asked making sure he heard it corrected as I nodded.

"That's very odd way coming here but we understand you now seeing why you came here due of your appearance." Bagheera replied as I sighed in relief.

"I hope I can get back to my world to my home." I answered and saw Baloo smiled in corner of my eyes.

"Don't worry little britches, when we find out how you came here that's a ticket way to get you back home."

"You really think so?" I asked looking at him seeing both of them nodded.

"We will help you find a way to get you home with our brain and guts keeping them together." Baloo replied placing his fist on his chest while Bagheera rolled his eyes a little having his paw on my seat. I giggled a little and looked out the sky seeing getting dark with stars starting the show.

"Are we almost there?" I asked and on a cure I saw a cliff with a crack between them and saw cannons on the cliff as well preparing.

"We're almost there." He replied as we went through the crack with no problem as I breathed seeing the city ahead.

"Welcome to Cape Suzette's." Bagheera announced as we went through the city showing their lights. I breathed more thinking this is incredible looking around more seeing cars passing by and people walking along the sidewalk. Then we went out of the city and headed to the dock with a small wooden building that has a sign saying Higher for Hire above the dock end. I swallow a little as the seaduck landed and then I saw a female brown bear came out with a stern look which I knew its Rebecca Cunningham having her light brown hair wearing a pink jacket with white turtle neck shirt showing a little and wore purple pants. She marches up to where we landed as I swallowed more. _This is not going to be pretty. _I thought as Baloo heavy sighed getting out his seat with Bagheera followed him while I followed a little.

"Baloo where have you been?! I got more cargos waiting to be delivered and this what I get for not having them delivered on time? I got phone calls demanding"

"Good evening Miss Cunningham." Bagheera greeted as her face turned to smile.

"Good evening Bagheera, what you got to say to yourself?!" She demanded glaring at Baloo as Baloo smile a little shrug his shoulder.

"We found a girl." He answered as Rebecca huffed.

"What girl? That your excuse of being late? Look buster your in lot of trouble of being late and I don't want to hear another lying excuse from you mouth." She snapped walking away.

"But Becky, it's true. Bagheera found the girl in the jungle after she fall from the sky and she's very unique." Baloo protest but Rebecca didn't buy it huffing a little.  
"Why would I believe that after all the excuse you come up with getting you out of trouble from bein…?"

"Miss Cunningham he telling the truth." I spoke out making Rebecca startled a little.

"Who said that?" She asked as Baloo smiled.

"Becky, I like you to meet the girl Bagheera found." He introduced as I breathed stepping out of the plane seeing her eyes huge and went by Baloo.

"Baloo what is that?" She asked as Baloo laughed.

"She's a girl." He replied but she shook her head.

"What kind of girl?" She asked more getting freak out a little.

"I'm a human girl or a woman cub but not distant ape relatives." I spoke quickly not wanting her to get freak out. "I'm really friendly." I added smiling trying to look friendly. Rebecca looks at Baloo and Bagheera in amazed breathed while Bagheera nodded smiling and then glance at me.

"So Baloo is telling the truth." She mange to speak and looked at Baloo again.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you that time." Baloo laughed while tip his hat.

"Don't sweat it Becky, no harm done." He answered and Rebecca turned to me and smiled.

"Well I'm Rebecca Cunningham Higher for Hire business major, Welcome." We shook hands as I smiled.

"Thank you and I'm Ashley." I introduce as she nodded.

"Come inside everyone, it's getting dark." We followed her inside the small building and there everything in place as I remember watching this show with one desk ahead with papers staked neatly and red chair on the other side of the room.

"Nice place." I gesture looking around more.

"Thanks." Baloo and Rebecca say together as Baloo glare at her.

"Don't mind of I can use your phone Miss Cunningham to call a taxi?" Bagheera asked Rebecca nodded and he went over and dial the number. Then a cub rushed down the stairs beaming as I know its Kit Cloudkicker wearing green sweater with blue cap with red tip.

"Baloo, your back. " He beamed and then his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Hi." I greeted smiling and then he laughed a little.

"Baloo, you brought a furless ape while you're out?" He asked.

"Kit!" Rebecca strict making him look down a little while I laughed a little despite that it's annoying.

"That's alright Miss Cunningham and I'm not an ape but a human kid." I replied as I got on my one knee smiling.

"I'm Ashley." I greeted seeing him blushing a little.

"I'm Kit Cloudkicker." He manages to speak looking away a little as we shook hands. Baloo chuckled a little. Then we heard the clock chime as we looked and saw it was nine pm already since we got here starting to feel little sleepy. Rebecca looked at her watch yawning a little.

"Well I guess we can call it for the night, I need to get back home to Molly as I hire a babysitter to watch over her." She spoke grabbing out a jacket as Bagheera got off the phone.

"Well my taxi is coming soon and I'll be happy to drop Rebecca off to her house while on the way to my house." He offered as Rebecca smiled.

"That will be very nice thank you." She replied as he smiled and turned to me.

"Will you be alright to stay here overnight until I find you a hotel to sleep in?" He asked as I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm in Cape Suzette's so I'm safe now." I answered as he sighed smiling a little.

"Alright then." Then a taxi honked the horn as he sighed. "Well my taxi is here. Have a goodnight." He tips his hat as he and Rebecca went out to the door.

"Baloo make sure everything is locked up when I get back in the morning and we have a visitor coming tomorrow." She instructs heading out while Baloo shrugs his shoulder acting like everything is under control.

"Relax Becky, I got it. I'll remember." He replied as she rolled her eyes a little.

"See you in the morning." I waved seeing them closing the door. I yawned a little feeling sleepy as I heard Baloo chuckled.

"I think we have a spare room for ya to sleep for the night." I followed Baloo toward the door as he opened it revel a nice little room with one window opened seeing the sea with two cliffs exit.

"That'll do." I smiled sitting on the bed looking around more.

"If you need something feel free help yourself." He replied shutting the door a little.

"Thank you and good night. See you in the morning." I yawned as he closes the door. I went to the wardrobe and got out a pink nightgown have white sleeves in the end. _I hope Becky won't mind if I wear this for a night. _ I thought as I stripped my clothes off and put on the pink night gown. I turn off the light and lie on the bed silently pray to God thanking him for this day and have me safe here in Cape Suzettes and help me find a way to get back home. I sighed cover myself with a blanket looking out the window seeing the stars glittering once more as I smiled sighing a little and slowing fell asleep. I then heard a plane starting as I opened my eyes quickly yawning a little wondering what Baloo is up early for. I almost went back to sleep but then I realized this is the episode where this guy is using his plane to test his new invention as I remember Becky saying about a visitor coming over. I bolt my body up fast and got on my clothes quickly to tell Baloo about this before he thinks someone is taking the seaduck. I almost trip a little trying to put my pants on. I bolt out of the room as I saw Rebecca writing something on paper.

"Good morning Ashley." She greeted smiling as I looked around.

"Is Baloo up?" I asked as she shrugs her shoulder.

"I don't know he might be." She replied unsure as I breathed knowing what's going to happen in a second and then Baloo bolted out of his room and charged down with a speed having a fear look on his face.

"BECKY, CALL THE COPS!" Baloo screamed rushing passing us still wearing his white pajamas.

"Uh oh." Becky muttered as I glance at her.

"You didn't tell him about a visitor borrowing a seaduck did you?" I asked seeing her shook her head a little. I sighed and rushed out trying to stop Baloo as I saw him rushing towards the seaduck taking off. I chase him shouting it's not what he thinks but he didn't listen as I saw him grab the rope and jumps on the wing of the seaduck holding on the rope. He uses the round loop to loop the end of the foot making the seaduck turned towards the dock where it crashed a little. Baloo went under the wing and opened the door while I ran towards him.

"Baloo wait, it's not what it is!" I protest seeing him opened the door and went inside. I groaned in annoyed and jump inside the seaduck seeing having scowl look on his face as he bang the door opened.

"Your ride is over your dirty…huh?!" He gasp as I went under him to get a better look and I gasp seeing a robot on the driver seat turning its head blinking its eyes red.

_**Author's Note: How was that on so far? I hope you really like where this is going and it got pretty well of my character meeting with Rebecca and Kit. What a shocker seeing a robot driving his seaduck having Baloo thinking his plane is stealing. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Talespin/Jungle Book Characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 From Here to Machinery Part 3

_**Chapter 7 From Here to Machinery Part 3 **_

"What do you want?" Martin snapped at the other seat turning his head not liking our entrance having scowl look as if we just disturb his time. Baloo huffed and march up pushing me a little.

"What do I want?" Baloo retorted pulls his sleeves up wanting to punch him but I quickly got in front of him trying to back him up. "Who do you think…?" Before Baloo could demand Rebecca appeared and pull Baloo ears back having scowl look while I stumble a little.

"Can we talk?" She asked pulling him back inside the plane while I followed to talk privately as I saw Kit still wearing his white pajamas as well.

"That is Professor Martin Turk. He rented a seaduck a large amount of money to test his new invention the auto aviator." She hissed having her fist on her hips while I looked at her puzzled.

"An Auto what?" I asked tipping my head a little but she didn't listen while Baloo have scowl look.

"That overgrown blander is going to fly my airplane?" He asked not liking anyone flying his plane without his permission as far as I can tell but Rebecca huffed rolled her eyes a little.

"Now that overgrown blander is going to fly _my _airplane." She corrected pointed at herself as I sighed quietly shook my head a little remembering her getting the Seaduck when she bought higher for hire. "Now get back there and apologize and try to be nice." She walked out of the plane mumbling something as I saw Baloo having annoyed look while I glance at Kit seeing him shrug his shoulders smiling a little.

"Is she always like this?" I asked chuckling a little as Baloo heavy sighed.

"Pretty much." He replied and he looked back smirking a little. "And beside nice is my middle name." He walked while we followed back in the driver location as we saw Martin fixing his machine having its head off.

"Hey sorry for busting in like that, Baloo the name." He have his hand out in warm gesture but Martin only gives him the look shutting his robot head continuing fixing his robot.

"And I'm Ashley and this is Kit please to meet you." I spoke kindly smiling but Martin still ignored us as if pretending he's deaf. I huffed a little of his rudeness as Baloo went up to the machine.

"So uh what a gadget you got there." He spoke trying to have good conservation as I nodded a little.

"It's looks pretty cool." I added as Martin smirked done fixing his machine.

"This gadget you called is representing the future of reputation." He replied tipping his hat a little while Kit and I went beside the robot pilot.

"Yeah and I'm in propel fairy." I heard Kit muttered softly as I chuckle a little crossing my arm.

"So, what does it do?" I asked and then Martin looks at me dumbly as if he needs to explain all over again as he huffed.

"This, my dear furless girl, unlike the ordinary pilots, the Auto Aviator never deviates from its flight plan it is the ultimate pilot." He replied boasting about his inventions.

"Ultimate pilot." The robot repeated causes me to yelp in startled seeing it blinking. Kit laugh a little of my reaction as I huff a little.

"It's efficient." Martin added feeling proud.

"Efficient." The robot repeated blinking.

"Obedient." Martin added more.

"Obedient." The robot repeated once more blinking while I rolled my eyes say Baloo having same thought as I have glaring at the robot.

"Stupid." He replied.

"Stupid." The robot repeated his words blinking.

"And lame." I added smiling

"And lame." The robot repeat as I giggle a little while Kit laugh. We did low five while Baloo chuckle but Martin was the only one not amused crossing his arms shook his head a little.

"Hey, hey I'm starting to like this boy..." He patted the robot back but suddenly he was electrical causing his whole body going shock making the whole room going blue as I can almost see his bones while he's in shock mode. Then he was fling towards the door hard and he slouched down groaning in pain.

"Baloo are you alright?" I asked as Kit and I rushed to him making sure he's okay. Kit fans him with his hand to cool him a little. I glare at Martin seeing him having amused look as I huffed.

"You should've warned us from that." I spoke while Martin chuckle.

"Furless girl, the Auto Aviator's designed to repute interfere. It must've sense hostile intent." He replied having his shoulder on the driver seat while the robot looks back at us blinking.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of people calling me that, as for your information; I'm a human girl." I spoke as he huffed not caring.

"Really? I thought you were a giant naked mole rat with hair on your head." I gasp softly when he spoke those word having my hand on my chest feeling insulted wanting to punch him in the face almost getting up but Baloo growled a little pulling his sleeves up.

"I'll show him the hostile intent." He muttered angrily getting up as his face was changed to smile laughing.

"Now no harm feelings, say did Becky tell ya about alteration I made in this plane?" He asked as I smile a little knowing where this is going.

"Such as?" Martin asked raise his eye brow. Baloo smiled walked up by the robot looking at his pilot controller.

"Oh uh for instance like that blue button there, that button is okay but never touch the red one." He replied as he went by us and then we went out while we heard Martin yelp in pain as I saw the seat hood banging him down hard making him fall on the ground. I ran out of the plane before he could hear me giggle while Baloo have second thought.

"Or was it the red button good and blue button bad?" Baloo smirked while Kit and I laugh a little walking away letting Martin or should I saw Jerk face use the seaduck to test his invention. As the plane took off Baloo and Kit went to change their clothes quickly and then we ate some breakfast of Pancakes while we wait for that Jerk face to come back with his new invention. _I hope that Jerk face's invention failed shutting his dreams down. _ I thought thinking it was harsh but he deserves it. After we got done eating I decided to help Rebecca drying dishes while Baloo and Kit wait outside for the seaduck to come back.

"So where are you from?" Rebecca asked breaking the silence as she handed me the plate.

"Oh uh it's a kind of a long story. You won't believe me if I told you." I replied putting the dishes on the counter and grab the wet one drying it.

"Try me." She smiled as I breathed and explain where I'm from as I did with Baloo and how I got here struck by lightning with red swirl sucking me to their world. As I finish explaining she looks at me very puzzled and then understands a little.

"Well I hope you get back to your world to see your family again." Rebecca replied as I finish drying the last dishes as I heavy sighed.

"I hope so." I answered softly beginning missing them and she smiled.

"Baloo and I will help you find a way to get back to your dimension. There is some way for you to get back." I smile a little and nodded.

"Thanks." I replied and then I decided to go up the stairs to see what Baloo and Kit are up to. I went out of the deck seeing Baloo looking worried having his hat tied together while Kit has binoculars looking at the horizon trying to find the seaduck.

"They're been gone for hours." Baloo begin speaking went right by Kit. "My poor baby is probably just a mile off mile parts by now." Baloo spoke worriedly as I laugh a little.

"Baloo their been gone about twenty minutes. Don't worry about it. Their probably on their way back by now." I replied trying to make him feel better but he breathed tighten his hat but then we heard familiar plane sound as Kit smiled.

"Your right Ash, here she comes!" He pointed at the horizon as we saw the seaduck making entrance through between cliffs. Baloo quickly grab his binocular and looked out.

"With or without wings?" He asked quivering as I looked out closely.

"I can see she still has wings in one piece which it's good." I replied nodding a little while Baloo sighed in relief.

"Wow that robot can fly." Kit breathed as we saw the seaduck landing in the water and then I saw Baloo giving Kit a look as I quickly nudge him. He notices Baloo expression as he fumbles for right words.

"I mean, flying is okay for machine." Kit corrected as I nodded fast.

"Some machines can be helpful with person once a while." I added trying to help Kit out but Baloo rushed back inside.

"Baloo wait!" I called rushing in as Kit followed.

"Hey wait up!" Kit called as we rushed outside Higher for Hire business and then I saw a taxi coming over and realized it was Bagheera coming out having his grey business suit wearing a green tie with white button shirt underneath.

"Baggy!" I called waving while Baloo and Kit rushed towards the seaduck. He came over and tips his head smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shrug my shoulder.

"I'm taking my thirty minute lunch break to come by to see if you're alright and heard rumors about reporters going to be here." He replied as we walked towards the dock to meet Baloo and Kit.

"Reporters? What reporters?" I asked but then there was a blue car drove right by the taxi Bagheera was in and the reporters rushed out having cameras ready and their pen and notepad chattering excitedly.

"Reporters who invited them?" Kit looks at Bagheera as Baloo did thinking its him.

"Hey don't look at me. I just heard rumors the reporters going to be here." He replied quickly as Baloo huffed a little.

"I think I know who." He replied looking at his plane with that jerk face in it as I huffed rolling my eyes. I squeak suddenly and went behind Bagheera as the reporters rushed by us asking questions fast while taking picture like the porpoises do to the stars. I really didn't want to be in the papers afraid Shere Khan might see me in newspapers finally seeing me in person. The plane door opened as Martin comes out smiling with his invention by his side.

"Alright, alright I will answer all your questions but first I like to introduce that ace of the sky, Baloo come up here." He introduces taking his hat off making Baloo eyes lit up in puzzled.

"What?" He asked coming up as Martin smiled fixing his jacket.

"Take good look boys, before you it's the best pilot ever was." He replied while Baloo beamed looking at the reporters.

"Well now." He tips his hat a little. "Since you put it that way." He gleamed and then the reporters quickly took pictures of him making his eyes bulged out of flashing. He rubs his eyes a little while Bagheera sighed rolling his eyes while crossing his arms. I peek from behind as I saw Martin beamed having his arms out.

"Yes here they are together for the last time, the pilot of the past, with the pilot of the future, the Auto Aviator!" He announces beaming but Baloo expression was quickly changed to scowl while I rolled my eyes.

"Now wait a minute!" He snapped as Bagheera breathed still having his arms crossed.

"Baloo" He warned as I know it's going to be ugly if it goes too far by that tone.

"That overgrown waffle iron is no pilot. A real pilot can handle storms and air pirates and uh stuff like that." He protest but Martin tsks a little coming up to the reporters.

"My pilot can fly day and night, it never eats, never sleeps." He said as the reporters write down their notepad nodding a little. "Never debates from its flight path." He finished and turned and glares at Baloo.

"You and your kinds are like the dinosaurs, decade, defective, and defunct." He pointed at his nose. _Oooh that burns! _I thought as I saw Baloo face turning red as I swallow still hiding behind Bagheera's back.

"Oh yeah, well defunct THIS!" Without a warning Baloo punch him in the face as the reporters snapshot his act.

"Baloo!" Kit cried as I saw Bagheera have his paws on his face groaning in annoyed.

"Not again." He muttered softly.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Man that jerk! I thought his machine is so lame and stupid when I watch that episode and I'm glad that Baloo give him the taste of his own medicine! Not mean to be harsh but he deserved it! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming your way! I don't own any Talespin Characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please! PS. I still have a tie on my poll for my vote I'm doing and I'm still waiting of I should have my OC have secret admirer or not. **_


	8. Chapter 8 From Here to Machinery part 4

_**Chapter 8 From Here to Machinery part 4**_

The next day was gone from bad to worse since yesterday Baloo punches Martin after he insulted him and got on the newspaper. It was a mild afternoon as I was helping Rebecca cleaning up the office for her. She was pissed almost all day when she saw the newspaper of Baloo punches Martin picture while dusting upstairs as I sweep the floor. Baloo on the other hand was sitting lazily on the red chair making airplanes out of papers while Kit sat on the floor gathering papers.

"Great Baloo your little outburst play right in the Torque's plan." She huffed while dusting her desk. Baloo finish making his paper plane not caring.

"You mean iguana the fly god?" He corrected throw his paper airplane while Rebecca dust her bulletin board.

"He wanted to be on page and you got him there!" She snapped grabbing his paper airplane. I huffed as I grab the dust pan and the broom.

"We'll he deserve it for being a jerk to us. He called me a naked mole rat." I retorted and I heard Kit snickled as they both walked a little from their seat. I give him the look making him silence fast while Rebecca sighed.

"Look you two you can't let a little insult upsets you, you gotta stay calm cool compose like me." She smiled as Baloo throw his other two paper airplanes and she caught them in the trash can while grabbing the brown coat. I heavy sighed as I throw my dust in the garbage.

"Yeah your right I should let it go but he did deserve it for being all that with his new invention." I replied while Baloo chuckled a little.

"So what are you running around while Ashley is helping you like a chicken with a feather in the knot?" He asked crossing his arms while I put the broom away after I finish sweeping.

"Because I'm expecting a visit from my very important Client." She answered putting her brown coat on the hanger. Baloo smiled as he looked at the window.

"Short guy, glasses, acceptant?" Baloo asked as I walked by him looking out seeing what he's looking at.

"Yes." Rebecca replied as Kit came up by us. I saw the turkey guy having a red wacky hair wearing a blue suit with purple bow tie shaking hands with Martin as I huffed shook my head.

"We'll someone beat you to him." Baloo spoke making Rebecca rushed to us as she looked out the window having her eyes huge.

"What!?" She gasps as she saw her client signing his paper. She bolt out of the building and rushed to him as he done singing the paper.

"Stop touching my client!" She snapped grabbing her client making his wig fall off but Martin smirked having his contact on his hand.

"He's my client now." He corrected.

"Wait you can't just waltz in and steal someone's client!" I retorted while Rebecca nodded.

"That's ridicules, is it?" She asked the last part unsure as Kit put her former client wig back on while the client fixes his bow tie.

"Well uh actually Professor Turk convinces me I need an Auto Aviator. It it is cheaper than your old fashioned cargo service." He answered while Martin beamed having his hands on his hips.

"But we have phone calls, meetings, lunches, I LISTEN TO YOUR FROZEN OPREA SOAP STORIES FOR SOLID WEEK!" She exclaimed shaking his shoulder hard. Baloo and I rushed and grab her pulling her arm away making the client fall down.

"Easy Miss cool and compose." Baloo laughed while Rebecca huffed now understanding of him being a jerk. Baloo fixes his hat and his expression was changed to serious as he glare at Martin.

"Look Doc I'm tired of hearing your tin plant do hickey." He snapped while Martin chuckle a little.

"Are you challenging my Auto Aviator?" He challenged as I breathed knowing where this is going and Baloo couldn't win that challenge.

"Well uh yeah!" He answered glaring at the Auto Aviator.

"Hah a contest, for the future of Aviation. Baloo verses the Auto Aviator, the winner will be the world's best pilot. "He declared while Baloo look confident.

"May the best pilot win!' He declared as I swallow a little having bad feeling about this while Rebecca nodded agreeing to this wanting her client back. In late afternoon everything was decorated and there was a big sign saying Great Race today and everyone from Cape Suzettes gather around the announcers as he instructs them where they need to grab the cargo and back at Suzettes nonstop taking them forty eight hours.

"Any questions?" He asked and then Baloo took the microphone while smiling.

"Yeah why don't you start my name on the winner stash, that's Baloo with two o's?" He asked as I laugh a little. The announcer took his microphone and Baloo and the Auto Aviator were at the dock in the starting line as the announcers marking their sets. Bagheera was by me in his original outfit with his brown hat but not wearing his pilot jacket on with Kit as we watch them.

"This is going to be too easy." Baloo smiled and then the jaguar pilot hiss not blew it as the dog pilot did the same and then Rebecca came over and warn him not to lose this race of her business making Baloo look puzzled.

"I know you can do it." I spoke out smiling while Kit nodded a little while Baloo smiled back.

"GO!" The announcers shot his gun up in the air and Baloo and the Auto Aviator rushed while we cheered as they rushed inside the plane and start the engine.

"Good luck Baloo!" Kit yelled as Baloo tips his hat.

"Be careful Baloo and stay awake!" I added as he chuckled

"Don't worry little britches, when papa bear controls this contest there is no contest." Then we heard another plane engine started as Kit and I turned and saw the Auto Aviator starting his plane.

"I sure hope so." I heard Kit muttered crossing his fingers behind his back for good luck. Then the seaduck and the red plane begin taking off as the seaduck went ahead of the red plane. The both race out of the cliff as we cheer and waved until they disappear. Everyone evacuated as Kit and I stay put watching the cliff where they disappear and then Bagheera walked by us.

"You're alright?" He asked as I sighed nodded a little.

"A little. I have a bad feeling about this." I spoke softly as he nodded.

"Me too. I sure hope Baloo knows what he's doing." He replied and then we heard chuckle as all of us turned and saw Martin smirking crossing his arms.

"My Auto Aviator is going to win this race over Baloo proving my inventions are the bright future for all pilots." He declared as I huffed glaring at him.

"No you're not making a bright future ahead but making it worst. The pilot are going to lose their job if you're stupid invention win." I retorted as he sighed straighten his coat.

"Oh rubbish, the pilot will find another job in this city." He snorted not caring as I huffed wanting to strangle him but Bagheera grab my arm preventing me.

"Come on, we should head inside and wait until tomorrow for them to return." He spoke as all of us went inside while Rebecca followed.

"You just wait. Baloo will win this race; he's an amazing pilot I ever hired beside of his laziness but fair." Rebecca spoke while Martin chuckled.

"We'll see about that Miss Cunningham." He answered as she huffed and followed us inside. Almost all afternoon I helped Rebecca cleaning the house more with Kit and Bagheera helped since he's done working at his carrier. I couldn't help myself but look at the window expecting Baloo to return first than that stupid robot beginning to worry a little not just Baloo but the other air pilots losing their carrier that they enjoy their lifetime flying. _I hope you can win Baloo, I have faith in you._ I thought while grabbing the coat from the chair. It was getting late evening as I looked at the window more seeing stars shining still look at the sky trying to look for him feeling sleepy but then I felt someone touch my shoulder cause me to gasp in startled seeing Bagheera soft expression.

"Ashley it's getting very late, you need to sleep." He spoke but I shook my head.

"I want to stay up until I see Baloo come back. I'm not really sleepy." I yawned giving away as he chuckled.

"Come on you'll see him in the morning." He gently pick me up and lead me to my spare room as Rebecca slept in the other room while Kit slept on the chair with blanket wrapped around him. He opened the door and I walked in feeling very sleepy as I sighed softly.

"Thanks." I spoke yawning a little while Bagheera smiled.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning to see if Baloo make it back first instead that oversized tin can tuna." I giggled as Bagheera went out.

"Good night Baggy." I yawned softly as he closes the door.

"Good night Ashley." He answered as he shut the door. I sighed as I heard the taxi drove away as I put on another nightgown which is satin plum with spaghetti straps as I turn off the light. I got on the bed and silently pray to God to help Baloo get here safety first than Auto Aviator and keep me safe until I find a way home. I snuggle up in the blankets have my head on the pillow heavy sighed having hope of Baloo get back here safety staying awake. I slowly shut my eyes and fell asleep sighing hearing the ocean tides crashing at the dock.

Dream

_I heard the plane coming in as I gasp bolt my body up and looked at the window seeing the seaduck coming in. I beamed and rushed out grabbing the blue robe and rushed out of the room not having time to put clothes on. _

"_Hey everyone Baloo back! He did it!" I shouted rushing out of the building and to the dock wanting to welcome him with winning hug. _

"_Baloo!" I opened the door fast and rushed inside smiling but then my face was replaced to puzzle a little seeing Baloo not moving as I breathed feeling little scared. _

"_Baloo?" I asked softly walking a little. As I reach his driver seat I touch his shoulder but then he turned as I scream seeing an Auto Aviator looking like Baloo staring back beaming its red eyes. I back away fast almost tripped over boxes breathed heavily. _

"_Baloo?!" I cried and then I saw Martin on the other seat looking back having cruel smile on his lips. _

"_Welcome to the future furless girl." He cackled as I breathed rushing out of the plane but everything was all metal and saw everyone as Auto Aviator walking around like people as I breathed feeling my heart pounding hard. I sat down by the entrance feeing so scared seeing all of this. _

"_This is not right! This isn't the future!" I ruff my hair but I realized I couldn't feeing a metal on my head. I breathed and looked down seeing my hands replaced to metal as I gasp in startled. I quickly looked at the water reflecton and my face was completely Auto Aviator having my red eyes blinking. _

"_This is the future Furless girl or should I saw; metal girl!" I gasp as Martin laughed while the other Auto Aviator laughed joining along. I shook my head fast not wanting to believe this having my metal hand on my head. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream in my metal voice keeping screaming. _

"Ashley! Ashley wake up!" I gasp having my eyes snapped opened seeing Bagheera having his hand on my shoulder shaking a little. I breathed bolt my body up seeing everything way it was and I still myself looking at my hand.

"You were dreaming." He answered as I breathed having my arms wrapped around my legs.

"It was horrible. I saw the future in my dream, everything and everyone was all metal robots and…" I breathed not wanting to say anymore as he hugs me gently.

"It's alright, it was just a dream." He spoke softly as I nodded having my head on his chest wanting to believe him.

"Is Baloo back?" I manage to ask but he didn't say anything.

"The great race was done an hour ago." He replied as I look at him with hope.

"Did Baloo win the race?" I asked wanting to know but Bagheera shook his head sadly.

"I wish he did." He answered softly as I gasp having my head down.

"It's going to be just like my dream." I manage to say as he chuckled hugging me more.

"No it won't. It's going to be alright." He answered and then we heard the door crack and turned and saw a small yellow fur cub having two blue bows on each ear wearing a cute pink shirt with overall having bear doll on her hand.

"Baggy? Is she awake?" She asked shyly as Bagheera smiled.

"Yes she is Molly. You can come in and meet her don't be shy." He replied as I smiled nodding for her to come in. She walked in until she was by my bed looking curious. She then giggled and looked at Bagheera.

"She looks funny." She replied and then jumps on the bed and hug me as I giggled. "I like her already, can I keep her?" She asked making Bagheera laughed.

"Now Molly she's not a pet but a person." He spoke as Molly hugs me more as I embrace her.  
"But did Baloo come back?" I asked as he sighed softly.

"Yes he came back safety but..." He sighed softly. "He wants to be alone right now. He feels ashamed of losing the race to Auto Aviator." He replied as I sighed deeply still hugging Molly wondering what future is going to be like feeling so sorry for the pilot people going out of business.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Yeah I did the dream she had based on what Baloo had but made it worse for her and now Baloo lost the race to that Jerk face with his stupid machine. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming your way finding out what will happen if the Auto Aviator is really going to be the best air pilot in the future! I don't own any Talespin Characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 From Here to Machinary Part 5

_**Chapter 9 From Here to Machinery Part 5**_

For the next couple of days all the Auto Aviator was multiplying in the sky after Shere Khan signed the contract and gives Martin thousand dollars for his invention making all pilots out of business, especially Shere Khan's pilots being replaced by Auto Aviator. It isn't going well with Higher for Hire as Rebecca couldn't afford anything since the Auto Aviator had taken all of her customers leaving her less money.

"Yes I know what I owe you I just can't pay." I heard Rebecca spoke looking at her book while I read the book sitting on the red chair trying to think something else beside that stupid invention. "Business is slow for everyone." Then I saw Baloo and Kit having their suitcase and bag for having them leave as I heavy sighed closing the book. Baloo told me he needs to leave since he can't work here anymore as Kit leaves with him too. Bagheera told me he can find a hotel for me to sleep in or else I can stay with Rebecca and Molly until I can find a way home, if I can ever get back to my world.

"What?! Same to you buddy!" She snapped slamming the phone hard.

'Who was that?" I asked getting up from my chair as she shook her head smiling a little.

"Um wrong number." She replied trying to act like everything is okay and then Molly rushed in having worry look on her face while Kit and Baloo make their way down from stairs.

"Mommy! Wildcat is making fibs. He says we're gonna close. He says Baloo going away." She spoke as Baloo heavy sighed as he kneed down putting his bag down.

"Wildcat is not fibbing doll." Baloo answered sadly. Molly quickly charged at him punching her small hand on his belly having tears in her eyes.

"No you can't go! I won't let you!" She begins to cry softly as Baloo hug her as I sighed sadly. "I won't let you." Rebecca walked over with sad look on her face seeing her daughter like this.

"Molly, try to understand. I can't compete with Khan's robots." She spoke as Molly wipes the tears from her eyes and looked at her mom while Baloo holds her.

"Are we going to be poor?" She asked softly worrying a little. Rebecca smiled and picks her up from Baloo arms and hugs her.

"No we're not a broker is going to come and help us." She replied.

"How is he going to help us?" I asked wanting to know as she sighed sadly.

"He's going, to buy the seaduck." She answered making Baloo eyes lit up while Kit and I have shock on our face.

"What?!" He gasps but I already know that will happen as I sighed shake my head a little as my arm crossed.

"This isn't fair!" That's all I could say as Baloo went over and grab his suitcase.

"Let it go little britches, let it go." He spoke glumly as he walked out of the Higher for Hire building. Kit walked up to Rebecca having scowl look.

'You could've warned him. Giving him chance to say goodbye." He snapped as I put my hand on his shoulder making him shush while Rebecca sighed sadly.

"I wanted to it just." She walked over to the stairs and sat down with Molly feeling ashamed. "I wish I didn't rent the seaduck to that lousy inventor." She answered.

"Rebecca it's not your fault. It's that jerk face fault not seeing the picture of how it's supposed to be in the future." I cross my arm sighing a little. Then we heard the car coming in as Rebecca and I looked out the window.

"Oh great the broker is here." She quickly went to her pocket and grabs out the seaduck keys and handed to me quickly. "Quick take them!" She hissed while Kit and I have puzzled on our face.

"The keys to the seaduck, what are these for?" Kit asked as Rebecca waved her hand to have us leave now.

"For Baloo tell him to take a spin, tell him to go fishing, tell him hurry!" She hissed more as Kit and I make our way to the other door hearing her open the door saying hello to the broker.

"Come on lets go." I hissed as we make our way out of the back towards the dock seeing Baloo saying goodbye to his seaduck with another character which I knew it's Wildcat as a scwany lion wearing a light blue engineer suit with red hat with brown hair tied up in ponytail.

"Baloo!" Kit called as we rushed up to him seeing him still have gloomy look turned to us lazily.

"What do you two need?" He asked still gloomy as I smiled having the seaduck key out.

"Want to go for a last spin and go fishing?" I asked as Wildcat have amazed look on his face.

"Is this the human Molly was telling me about? Wow you look so unique!" I laughed as we shook hands.

"I'm Ashley please to meet you." I laughed as he smiled.

"I'm Wildcat, engineer for Miss Cunningham which I won't be any more tomorrow." He answered as I sighed softly. Then I quickly look over seeing Rebecca still talking with the broker giving us enough time to leave as Kit and I pushed Baloo in the plane.

"Come on we need to get going." I spoke quickly as Baloo has the puzzled look still looking depressed.

"What for…?" Wildcat went in as Kit shut the door.

"Just start the plane!" I hissed desperately as Baloo sighed didn't startled as he start the plane and took off in the sky through the cliff

_**Third Person POV**_

Later that day Bagheera was volunteer to be Shere Khan Companion with Martin as they took a tour on the plane driven by Auto Aviator as he needs to learn how to control it for getting going to places to study his plants and taking them to his laboratory. Shere Khan sat on the chair while Bagheera wore his grey business suit sitting on the other side chair as Martin beamed happily as if he won something awesome as Bagheera sighed softly not liking this looking around.

"So Mr. Cablot, what do you think of my great invention?" Martin asked still beaming as Bagheera heavy sighed.

"I like it more old fashioned way than this." He replied as Martin gives him cold glare. Shere Khan chuckled while Martin huffed a little.

"Mr. Cablot, has this human girl accepts my invention?" He asked making Bagheera breathed while Martin looks at them puzzled.

"You mean the furless one? Ashley?" He asked but Shere Khan didn't answer as Bagheera fumble to find the right answer.

"Well you see Mr. Khan. I did offer her to your invention but she refused to come." He replied while Shere Khan looks at him coldly.

"And why she refused?" He asked while Martin went over to grab drinks for them.

"Mr. Khan, she's feels uncomfortable going out in public. She's not ready to meet you in person." He answered while Shere Khan tips his head growling softly.

"We agreed that this girl will come to my 30th anniversary business or else your career will be terminated." He answered icy as Bagheera shook his head.

"But sir she's doesn't understand and feels uncomfortable. Give her more time until she feels comfortable meeting you." He protest but Shere Khan sighed as Martin handed them their drinks.

"Is there a reason why this girl feels uncomfortable seeing me?" He asked while Bagheera shook his head a little.

"I don't know why. She didn't tell me." He answered drinking his wine.

"A toast to Auto Aviator, the greatest invention in history." He toasted raising his glass high still feeling pride while Bagheera rolled his eyes.

"Indeed." Shere Khan replied smirking as he drinks his wine. Martin was about to drink his but then they heard the radio buzz and hear the familiar voice causing Bagheera to growled softly.

"Hello robot person is it I, the spectacular Don Karnage. My bloodthirsty crew and I are going to set course with you. We will be shooting you and looting you in precisely ten minutes." He answered shutting his radio as Bagheera huffed shook his head.

"Can that blasted dog give us a break for once?" He snapped placing his glass on the side. Shere Khan did the same sighed softly.

"Professor you may instruct your robot to change course and avoid the pirates." Shere Khan spoke playing his glass a little and place his hand together calming himself as Martin smiled walked up to his invention.

"Turn right, come to the course, one four zero." He instructs but the Auto Aviator blinked its red eyes looking at him.

"Deviation from flight plan is unacceptable." It replied making Martin drop his glass having shock on his face.

'This is your inventor speaking, turn right!" He order but the Auto Aviator turn its head blink its red eyes.

"Deviation from flight is unacceptable." It replied again. Martin growled softly for his invention disobeying his order as he tried to take the wheel from him but it shock him as it did with Baloo cause him to fling back hard by Shere Khan's feet groaning in pain.

"Problem Professor?" He asked drinking his wine while Martin rubs his head.

"Well, actually, I wasn't expecting to deal with air pirates." He replied while Bagheera smirked tsk.

"You told us this robot is a perfect pilot can handle any situation." He spoke where Shere Khan nodded.

'Your told us your tin man were perfect." He reminded him giving him cold glare causing Martin to swallow a little.

"We'll what do you want me to do?" He asked while Bagheera rolled his eyes once more as if are you serious of not knowing what to do in this situation.

"I suggest you call for help." Shere Khan answered studying his claws looking bored. Martin didn't hesitate but grab the radio and turn it on feeling his hand shaking and sweating a little.

_**Ashley's POV**_

It was raining pouring on us while we're fishing on the lake in his seaduck Baloo picked as the thunder took the sky causing me to flinch a little. I stood inside watching them fish since they don't have any extra fishing pole for me to fish with but I watch them while inside sitting on the ground almost at the entrance.

"Why do you guys even hang out with the loser like me?" Baloo asked having his hand on his chin still feel depressed.

"Baloo, you're not the loser. It doesn't matter if you win or lose your still our friend no matter what." I answered smiling while Kit nodded.

"Yeah and we like being with you, you're our buddy, you're the best." He added trying to make him feel better.

"Beside we got nothing else to do." Wildcat spoke reeling up his pole catching an old rust boot.

"Wildcat!" I hissed looking at Baloo and him as he realized his mistake.

'Sorry." He answered softly. Suddenly we head the radio going on cause me to gasp hearing a familiar voice.

'Mayday Mayday! This is Shere Khan Plane calling." I rushed over and pick up the radio looking at it and pressed on to talk.

"Hello?" I asked and the other caller sighed in relief.

"Furless girl thank goodness. We need help!" Martin cried as I huffed.

"Well isn't the Jerk face crying for help? Did your stupid invention not working I presume?" I asked acting like him

"What do you call me?" Martin asked growling a little but have lump in his throat with fear. Kit came over seeing what it's all about.

'Who's that?" He asked as I place my hand on the radio not having him listen to me.

"Is that Jerk face realizing his invention is not working as he expected it making a fool of himself. " I replied smiling a little going to enjoy this.

"Listen you jackal head mutt. If you really want to help us after what you say boasting about your stupid invention not caring about anyone one else that are losing their business making yourself an idiot…"

'This is Shere Khan speaking." Another voice spoke that I knew that familiar voice since jungle book cause me to gasp in fright while Kit eyes lit up.

"Crap!" I squeaked realizing I just say those nasty stuff to Shere Khan instead Martin as I couldn't believe I'm talking to the deadliest villain from jungle book as I swallow.

"Sorry, that wasn't for you." I manage to speak feeing my heart pounding with fear hearing him sighed in annoyed.

"No matter now we are in the terrible situation and you or other assistants will be handsomely rewarded. In a few moments we will be attacked by air pirates in Mount Persaka." He answered as I nodded giving Kit instruction of grabbing the map.

"Is this Ashley the human girl I'm speaking with?" He asked as I breathed.

"Yyes sir." I replied as I heard him chuckle softly cause my body to shiver a little.

"Well Ashley, I have heard so much about you from my employee telling me you're not from around here."

"Yes sir that's true." I replied hearing him chuckle more.

"So tell me why you won't accept my invitation?" He asked as I swallow not wanting to answer him.

"Baloo will be on his way to assist you good bye." I spoke quickly pressing the button to hang up feeling my heart pounding hard as I ruff my hair looking at Kit seeing if he found the place as Wildcat came in putting his fishing pole away.

"Well that just north from here, Baloo should we do something?" Kit asked as all of us looked seeing Baloo still look depressed.

"No thanks." He answered flinging his fishing pole to the lake. "That dork wonder witch can save their hive." I sighed in annoyed while I looked at Kit and Wildcat as they have the same expression as I have.

"Ah pity." Kit muttered have his hand on his head rolling his eyes and then glares at Baloo. "Those pirates will cut them off into ribbons, slice them to smithereens." He spoke and nudged Wildcat to help him as I smiled knowing where this is going.

"Yeah! And blasts them into inny tinny weenie tiny winny..." Baloo perk his head up glaring listening as I smiled more shushing Wildcat.

"Of course a real awesome pilot can save them but do you guys know where we could find him in this nasty weather that is strong, lazy… "

"Okay okay I get the message." Baloo snapped getting up with his fishing pole as I beamed finally got him.

"And further more Shere Khan also says he will give out handsomely reward for saving his plane which it might be dollars?" I added as his eyes lit up beaming.

"Well what are we waiting for lets fly!" He rushed in as Kit, Wildcat and I did high five and went inside while the seaduck back closes up as Baloo starts the plane. We took off in the sky heading our way as I breathed hoping I don't have to see Shere Khan face to face feeling very uncomfortable.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and the other chapter is going to be the last part of this episode as I will do another episode for this story and try to make it short. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming your way as they are off to save Shere Khan and Martin from Air pirates! I don't own any Talespin Characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 From Here to Machinery Part 6

_**Chapter 10 From Here to Machinery part 6**_

Baloo flew through dark clouds in the sky until we saw another plane being ambush by air pirates like crows flocking on scarecrow. We manage to be above Shere Khan's plane as Wildcat took the wheel.

"As soon as I'm aboard, get her out of here got it?" He asked making his way to the door.

"Got it." Wildcat replied as I looked out seeing the air pirates still shooting Shere Khan plane and I really want to help but the problem is I don't want to meet Shere Khan afraid he will kill me if he saw me like this.

"Baloo why not have us distract Don Karnage given enough time for Shere Khan plane to escape? "I asked but Baloo shook his head.

"No kid, this is dangerous. I don't want all of you in danger. Just go back to Cape suzettes I'll catch up." He replied opening the door.

"But Baloo!" I tried to protest but he was climbing down as I sighed softly as Kit went by me.

"We have to do something to help." I spoke as I saw Baloo got inside Shere Khan Plane.

"I know but how are we going to distract him giving Baloo enough time to escape?" Kit asked as I have thoughts of what should we do. I looked at Wildcat as he took off towards the sky away from the battle. I breathed and rushed over to the driver seat seeing Wildcat driving.

"Wildcat I want you to take to the sky in the clouds." I instruct as he looks at me confused.

"But that's not what Baloo says…"

"I know what he says! But I really want to help him and give pay back to Don Karnage for threaten me and taking all the money and jewels from people couple days ago. "I just want to show Don Karnage he messes with the wrong girl." I answered picking up the radio as I saw Don Karnage by the head plane underneath us looking puzzled at the window. He ordered his crew to attack as I took a deep breath and press on for the radio to activate.

"Hey Karny!" I yelled and prayed that it's really him instead of someone else not wanting to make fool of myself as Kit glace at me shock.

"Ashley what are you doing?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Honestly Kit I don't know what I'm doing and wish I had better idea than this." I replied.

"Who dares to interrupt the amazing Don Karnage?!" We heard the other radio boomed knowing it's really Don Karnage.

"You're doing that boasting again." I smirked.

"You again! What are you doing here lassie?" He asked as I sighed softly shook my head a little.

"Oh I don't really know…." I spoke pretending having thoughts. "How about paying back of what you did and kicking your butt?" I snapped as I heard Don Karnage chuckled on the other line.

"You really are one tough cookie girl. But these are only man's job so why don't you be a good little girl and fly away home and make pies?" He asked as I huffed.

"You think you are so superior." I sighed as he chuckled in the other end.

"Superior? That's a nice touch of my introduction." I rolled my eyes groaning in annoyed.

"You think I can't handle this situation? Let find that out when I get you angry?" I replied while Kit looks at me stunned.

"What?!" He gasps but I shush him giving him a wink.

"Making me angry? How in the world will you make me angry when I'm doing something here?" He asked as I shrug.

"You look crazy enough to be easy angry." I replied as he gasps in the other line.

"Did you say CRAZY?!" He growled as I smiled while Kit try hard not to laugh but Wildcat on the other hand looked nervous having his hand on the wheel.

"Don't ever say I'm crazy!" He snapped as I chuckled.

"Okay than how about this...Coo coo." I spoke use my hand to spin around by my head sounding crazy. Now that hit him good hearing him growling.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" He shouted as I smiled more.

"Yes you are!" I spoke singing a little as he breathed in anger.

"I'm...not…crazy…lassie." He spoke the final warning me as I sighed.

"Whatever you say, crazy dog." I replied hearing him growled.

"THAT'S IT! YOU HAD MADE DON KARNAGE THE WROST DAY OF HIS LIFE! NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS GIRL!" On cure I saw Don Karnage swopping up with his crew following him as I breathed.

"Wildcat fly now!" I shouted as he took off with the speed having them chases us away from Shere Khan Plane.

'Okay we got him attention now what?" Kit asked clinging on the seat.

"That part I do not know. I didn't know this plan could work but right now we need to have Don Karnage and his goons away from Shere Khan Plane.

"Wildcat what are you doing?!" I heard Baloo cried as I pick up the radio.

"Sorry Baloo, I can't let you do this alone helping you." I replied and then I heard Bagheera gasp in the other line by Baloo.

"Your letting Ashley drive the plane being chased by that blasted dog?!" I heard him spoke the other line.

"No Baggy I'm not letting her drive my plane!" Baloo snapped. "Ashley, you and the rest need to get out of here now!" I chuckle a little.

"Don't worry Baloo, I can handle this. I got everything under..." Suddenly there was gunshot though the plane as we scream having our heads down. Don Karnage was getting close as I breathed.

"Wildcat can you go anything faster?!" I shouted but Wildcat shook his head.

"I can't do what Baloo does!" He shouted in replied and then I saw the air pirates gaining our way as I gasp.

"This is so a bad idea." I muttered as Kit nodded.

"You can say that again." He replied and then scream when the gunshot bulleted through the plane as we ducked not wanting to be shot.

"Now lassie, this is why you never trespassed Don Karnage when he gets angry." I heard him spoke the other line chuckling a little as I huffed.

"Give me your best shot Don Kojo!" I snapped as he growled.

"Now it's on furless girl!" He snapped and then I saw him coming in.

"Ashley why are you making him more mad?!" Wildcat cried as he made the seaduck turned and took full speed ahead. We went down through the clouds trying to get away but the air pirates were getting close.

"Well I thought my plan will work which it did but I don't know if going too far."

"YOU THINK?!" They both snapped as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Okay! I got little carried away!" We screamed when the gunshot fired having our heads down. Then we saw Baloo in the Shere Khan Plane crashing in making the air pirates scattered everywhere.

"All of you get out of here now!" Baloo shouted and without hesitate Wildcat took off while Baloo distracts them. We flew on more away from the battle as I breathed and glance at them.

"Okay guys, if I say my plan is a bad idea, please be reasonable and say something." I spoke as they both nodded as we flew on more.

"That was awesome Ash!" Kit spoke out smiling as I glance at him.

"You really think so?" I asked as he nodded.

"I never see anyone else stand up to him like that. That's a new record!" I laughed and then we saw Louie's Place and decided to rest there until tomorrow. As we got off the plane Louie came over as I smiled.

"Hey Couz, what you all doing out here and what happen to the seaduck? It looks like you three had been going crazy." He laughed as I smiled.

"Oh you have no idea." I replied. "Can we stay for the night and Baloo is on his way hopefully." I asked as he nodded and we all went inside while we took turns explaining what happened as he listens carefully.

"That was the craziest thing you did cous." He spoke as we finished our explaining.

"Well I wanted to help. But it was stupid." I replied as Louie laughed.

"Cous, Baloo had done more stupid things before you came to our world. He even tried to grab some rare orange mangos for me in the native tribes causing the tribe to get angry." I laughed a little as we ate some dinner that we each pay and after that we went to each inn for the sleep at. The next morning I walked downstairs yawing a little seeing all pilots on bars listening to the morning radio announcement as I walked up seeing Louie smiling. Then all the pilots cheered as I saw Shere Khan air force rise their glass smiling.

"What's going on here?" I asked as Kit sat on the bar while Wildcat drinks his smoothie.

"Shere Khan is letting the points take their job back having the Auto Aviator terminated for good." Kit replied as I beamed.

"That so great!" I laughed as Louie chuckled.

"But first Baloo will you do the honor?" Louie asked as Baloo smiled nodded.

"Don't mind if I do." He went over to the hall of fame and ripped out the Auto Aviator and places his own picture back up while all the pilots cheered while Baloo beamed more giving thumbs up. Kit and I rushed over the bar and hug him as he embraces us.

"I knew you were the best pilot in the world." I smiled while Kit nodded agreeing but then his eyes lit up forgetting something.

"Oh I just remember, you never say where Professor Torque ended up." He shrugs his shoulder as Baloo laughed.

"Going back at the drawing board I guess." He answered as I laugh softly knowing where he ended up and I hope he has much hot chocolate to keep himself warm. I then sighed sadly as I glance at Baloo.

"Hey, sorry I disobey you last night; I was just being stupid trying to help you." I sighed and then he embrace me almost pick me up as I squeak in startled as he laughed.

"Ah little britches, that was very brave thing you did standing up to Karny, twice already. " I laughed and hug him more.

"Good old Papa bear." I smiled as he chuckled.

"Sometimes doing something stupid can give you enough courage to try it out. Evening if it's crazy." I smiled and then Wildcat clears his throat.

"Hey sorry to ruin this but we should head back to Higher for Hire to have Rebecca know we're alright and safe. Which I think that what she thinks." He spoke unsure of himself as all of us laughed and making our way.

"Um hey cous, before you leave with Baloo theirs a letter for you that drop by." Louie spoke handed me the letter. I took it with puzzled on my face trying to find the addresses and then I opened it.

"Do you know who sent it?" I asked but Louie shook his head shrugging his shoulder.

"He didn't tell me who it is from; it's just a pilot sending that letter to me this morning." He replied as I unfold the paper reveling a nice ink letter as I begin to read:

_**Hello my dear, Ashley is it? I know we never met before but when I saw you at Louie's place couple days ago I couldn't resist seeing you so unique creature catching my eyes. You are very beautiful young woman than any other else that couldn't compete with your skin fair white like winter snow matching your stunning brown hair glittering but what I'm most amazed about you were your beautiful blue eyes matching your perfect face. They remind me of the moon shining down in the sea as they sparkle like your eyes do when you smile. I can tell you have fire spirit in you hearing what you did helping Baloo, Heh. Well, What I'm trying to say is welcome to our world and I hope we get a chance to meet. I'm sorry if this creeps you out but you look like a woman that is very caring and kindhearted that any man would be very lucky to have you as a wife. Hope we can meet soon.**_

_**Sincerely, your Secret Admirer **_

I breathed still staring at the letter couldn't believe I have the secret admirer in this world which it's cute and weird. I smiled a little while Kit looked at the letter I have in my hand.

"Who it's from?" He asked as I chuckled.

"It's from my secret Admirer." I replied and then Kit made a sick face.

"Eww Yuck! Mushy love." He spat making Baloo and I laughed as Baloo petted his head.

"Ah little britches, when you get older you will know it's not all that yucky." He replied but Kit shook his head.

"Not in my life." He muttered as we make our way to the seaduck. I cling on my letter having thoughts going over me as I re read my letter couple times.

"I wonder who you are." I spoke to myself sighing a little as we got on the seaduck and took off for the Cape Suzettes for Higher for Hire.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going and thank goodness I got that episode done! Now my character has the secret admirer and I want to thank all of you for voting of having the admirer or no. She won't find out who her secret admirer is until in the next story of part 2 of her adventure. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Talespin/Jungle Book characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	11. It Came From Beneth the Seaduck Part 1

_**Chapter 11 It came from beneath the Sea Duck Part 1**_

We flew across the sea towards the Cape Suzettes still having my letter in my hand. I sighed softly still thinking about who my admirer is while looking out at the window trying to think who it is. I have been here in their world since last couple of days and now I got an admirer that has crush on me. I find it so sweet making me blush a little wondering if this guy is very sweet and handsome of every girl could dream of as I begin to have daydream of what a guy would look like. I smile a little but then a radio was on cause my daydream to snap out as Baloo picks it up and answer.

"Um Ashley, he wants to talk to you." Baloo spoke unsure as I laugh a little.

"Is it Baggy worrying about me and being strict since last night?" I asked remembering hearing him yelling at Baloo. Baloo shook his head looking puzzled.

"It's Shere Khan." He replied cause me to gasp.

"Um can you tell him I'm very busy right now?" I asked hopefully but Baloo shook his head.

"He wants to talk to you now." He replied as I swallow shook my head.

"Now?" I asked making sure I heard it correct as he nodded.

"Now Ash, he wants to speak with you and he doesn't like waiting." I sighed softly feeling my heart pounding hard as I took the radio from him as Wildcat and Kit went by us wanting to hear this.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hello Miss Ashley." Shere Khan response as I breathed feeling my heart hammering in my chest as I ruff my hair.

"So, what are you calling me for this morning?" I ask having enough courage as I heard him chuckle.

"You didn't answer my question from last night." He replied as Wildcat looks puzzled.

"What question?" He hissed but I shushed him trying to think.

"I thought Bagheera told me I don't have to go." I replied sure myself he did but I heard Shere Khan sighed growling a little.

"We agreed of you inviting to my 30th anniversary Business." He spoke coldly as I breathed.

"Okay why are you inviting me to go to your fancy anniversary? What's up with that?" I asked wanting to know.

"To have you revel yourself proving Mr. Cablot is right of his excuse or else his career will be terminated." He replied. I gasp a little while the others breathed.

"You wouldn't dare?" I spoke as he chuckled.

"I would if you refused my invention and come to my anniversary Business." He retorted as I sighed softly not wanting to go as I shook my head in anger

'This is blackmail!" I snapped almost forgot who I'm talking to as he growled on the other radio.

"You will come to my 30th anniversary Business to have Bagheera proved you exist not making any more excuse." I breathed hearing his tone cause my whole body to shiver. I sighed softly knowing if I don't come to his anniversary Bagheera will lose his job

"Alright I'll go to your 30th anniversary Business." I manage to speak and in corner of my eyes I saw Baloo have concerned look. "But I'm doing this for Bagheera." I spoke quickly as I heard him growled softly.

"Yes, that's better, now my 30th anniversary Business in next Wednesday night around 7pm at my Industrial Building." He instructs as I got out a paper and pen and wrote them down as he spoke making sure I got all down and remember this situation. I sighed softly as I got them down.

"Make sure you come on time Miss Ashley as my other employees are also wanted to see you." He added as I huffed.

"You are a very cruel man with coldhearted." I spoke icy hearing him chuckle in the other radio line and then it died on the other line. I breathed sitting on the chair while Baloo and the others looked very concerned as I ruff my hair.

"I'm dead." I mumble softly as Baloo chuckled.

"Ah little britches, you're so lucky to go to that fancy celebration of the year. I wish he would invite me but it very expensive to go to." He laughed as I nodded still feeling scared. _Lucky enough to be dead! _ I thought as Kit looked at me.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked as I sighed softly.

"Yeah a little but really I really don't want to go to his anniversary Business." I replied while all of them looked puzzled.

"Why not? What are you afraid of? He's not going to bite you whenyou see him." Kit laughed as I shook my head.

"Guys you don't understand. He's the tiger." I protest as all of them look at me puzzled.

"Yes he is a tiger but he really is not that bad when…" I shook my head fast.

"Guys! In my world you and the rest here don't talk but my kind do and my kinds hunt tigers for stupid game and sometimes their responsible for killing my kind if we get to close or satisfy their hunger so he hates human for what my kinds did having guns and fire." I blurted out couldn't help myself as all of them went silence looking at me funny.

"What are you talking about?" Wildcat asked as I breathed having my hand on my head feeling scared.

"What I'm saying is if Shere Khan saw me looking like this, he will kill me of him hating man and being vulnerable of not having anything to defend with." I replied as Baloo laughed.

"Is that what is all about? Really little britches he won't eat anybody and you don't know that if he wants to kill you. You're in our world now not yours and you need to embrace it and take a chance." He reasoned as I sighed softly knowing he's right a little. "And beside Bagheera is there for you when you need him as he always goes there every year not having me invited." He spoke looking pouted as I giggled feeling little better.

"I hope your right." I manage to spoke as Baloo smiled.

"Everything is going to be alright. It's just a little party every year Khanie always had to celebrate of his yearly success with his employees." I smiled back and sighed softly wanting to believe him as I cling on my letter from my secret admirer trying to think of that instead inviting to Shere Khan 30th anniversary. We were at the Cape Suzettes by now as we flew towards Higher for Hire dock. When we park there all of us got out and went inside and saw Rebecca doing some paper work with Molly playing her doll. When she saw us Molly giggled smiling dropping her doll and rushed to us.

"Where have all you been?" She asked as I bend down as she hugs me giggling and I pick her up embracing her.

"We had a crazy adventure." I replied as she pouted.

"I want to have crazy adventure with you guys, it's not fair! Danger woman always have crazy adventures." I laughed a little while Baloo chuckled.

"Don't worry Molly; someday you'll have your own crazy adventure as Danger woman does with us but not yet." I answered as she giggled.

"I hope I do and I'll be just like Danger woman!" She spoke with pride as I laughed of her cute little voice. Rebecca sighed shook her head smiling as she got up from her seat.

"Have you heard the news, all the pilots are back in business having that stupid inventions terminated for good letting Higher for Hire back in business!" She gleamed.

"Yeah we heard the news this morning at Louie's place. Is it great?" I asked as Baloo laughed.

"Yeah it's great to be back as a pilot and now for my reward I'll rest my hammock on my Seaduck getting shut eyes." He yawned but Rebecca pulled his shirt shook her head.

"Not so fast buster, you need to finish delivering cargo for my late client." She strict as Baloo groaned.

"Now Becky? I just fight off the air pirates and got the pilots back in business. Can this bear give a little break?" He whined a little but Rebecca shook her head.

"Now Baloo, we need to get the Higher for Hire Business up since the Auto Aviator is no longer our problem. Come on Baloo we need to get the business going." She handed him the address for the delivery as he sighed shook his head a little.

"The Auto Aviator could be helpful once a while." He muttered him and Wildcat went out as I put Molly down seeing her rushed over and grab her doll. Rebecca sighed softly shook her head a little while we heard Baloo muttering some stuff about delivering.

"Oh Baloo, sometimes he could be lazy when he needs to do delivery but other than that he does it very well." She walked over to her desk as she looked at her papers. "And tomorrow I need to go shopping with new clothes and I need Baloo to keep me as company. But don't know who will babysit my little girl, I called the babysitter but she's has an apartment tomorrow." She ruffed her hair a little feeling overwhelmed as Kit and I looked at each other and then Kit smiled.

"Why not have me baby sit Molly?" He asked as Rebecca glance at him.

"You? But this job is very responsible and I don't know if you can handle that." She replied but Kit shook his head.

"No I'm very responsible, please give me a chance and Ashley can help me babysit her teaching me what I need to do." He protests as I nodded.

"He's right; I can help him babysit Molly teaching him ways of responsible." I added as Rebecca is in her thoughts.

"I don't know..." She muttered.

"Please Miss Cunningham. Give me a chance and I'll show you I'm very responsible." He pleaded as I chuckled.

"Ah Rebecca give him a chance. He can be an amazing babysitter." I replied and then I felt something grabbing my leg as I looked down seeing Molly clinging on my leg.

"Yeah mommy, can these two watch me please? Please mommy? Please?!" She gives her puppy eyes making her lips tremble a little as Rebecca sighed softly.

"Alright, you two can babysit her tomorrow afternoon but I need both of you responsible as you Ashley need to teach him how to be very responsible." We both nodded as Molly squeal happily trying to jump in my arms as I laughed picking her up.

"We're going to have so much fun tomorrow. I cannot wait!" She hugs me tightly making me gasp for air.

"Molly! I can't breathe!" I choked as she giggled letting go of me.

"Sorry." She spoke innocent as Rebecca laughed softly.

"You're very good with kids." She spoke as I smiled.

"Yeah I love kids; they bring me happy in my life." I replied and then we heard the door opened and saw Bagheera come in having his original clothes on having strict look but worried as he looked at me.

"Ashley, are you alright? What were you doing last night?" He asked fast with stern tone as I looked down.

"I was just trying to help Baloo." I replied shyly feeling like a child stealing a cookie from the jaw. Bagheera sighed softly shook his head a little having his hand on his head.

"Oh Ashley, you almost give me heart attack when that blasted Don Karnage chases you shooting you but you're lucky Baloo come in right on time to distract him. Don't ever do that again you hear me?" I sighed in annoyed.

"Look Baggy, I can take care of myself. I'm nineteen year old and I'm not a child." I snapped but Bagheera shook his head.

"Ashley don't use that tone with me, I'm trying to protect you from the air pirates after what they did twice already." He strict more as I heavy sighed looking down. Bagheera sighed softly as I looked up seeing having his hand on his head.

"Look Ash, I don't mean to be little harsh but I was worried they could've killed you like that. You just need to be more careful." He spoke calming himself as I nodded.

"Yeah I understand." I replied softly as Bagheera smiled. "Did you know I'm invited to Shere Khan Anniversary party?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes Mr. Khan told me that before I left. Don't worry I'll take you there and have you as my date for the party and if you want to leave early we'll leave." He spoke as I smiled.  
"Thanks Baggy, you're a good friend." I replied and hug him as he embraces me but then my letter was dropped as he looked down.

"What's this?" He asked picking up as I fumble a little feeling my cheek blushing.

"It's um, from my secret admirer." I manage to speak as he hums in suspicious. I quickly grab my letter before he could say anything and quickly put in my pocket.

"So who's hungry? I can cook something for all of us." I spoke out trying to change subject as Molly and Kit nodded.

"It will be nice if you make something, I'll help you cook something." Rebecca replied. "Let's see what we had to cook something." She spoke as her and I walked in the kitchen to find something to eat for all of us.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going as this is another episode right after the last one as I'll try to follow the episode. Now my character has no other choice but being invited to the anniversary of Shere Khan Business for not having Bagheera lose his job. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Talespin/Jungle Book characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	12. It Came From Beneth the Seaduck Part 2

_**Chapter 12 It Came From Beneath the Seaduck Part 2**_

I felt someone shook me trying to wake me up as I moaned softly trying to get back to sleep from last night where I cooked for them and then Molly played with Kit and I after dinner and now I feel exhausted couldn't sleep from last night can't stop thinking about Shere Khan's invitation for his 30th anniversary Business coming next Wednesday as today is Saturday which means I got four days until. I moaned softly still feeling someone shook me trying to wake me up.

"Ashley! Ashley! Come on Ash wake up!" I heard Kit spoke as I yawned and looked at the clock.

"Kit, it 7 am what so early?" I groaned softly covering my blanket over trying to get back to sleep but Kit quickly tugged the blanket off reveling my whole plum nightgown as I tried to find the blanket to cover myself with feeling my body shivering.

"Come on Ashley wake up!" Kit cried bouncing on my bed. We need to get ready to go babysit Molly and I want to be prepared." I yawned and use the pillow to cover my head moaning.

"Kit, it's too early to get ready. Go back to sleep." I moan while Kit groaned in annoyed.

"Come on Ash." He tried to pull the pillow off of me but I gripped the pillow with my arm tightly not wanting to leave the pillow giving me warmth on my face. Kit was pulling to hard that he accidently slipped flinging back fast crashing on the ground groaning in pain. I heard him huffed and charged up at me and crashed into me as I groaned and uncover my pillow looking at him seeing him looking pouted.

"You promised!" He reminded me as I remember I promising him I could help him get ready to babysit of the things and rules he need to follow before we babysit Molly first thing in the morning.

"Okay okay I'm up." I spoke as Kit beamed and jump off my bed.

"Yeah!" he gleamed happily as I yawned once more getting my tiredness out of me seeing him quickly left out of my room letting me changed my clothes. I smack my lips as I got out of my bed feeling the cold floor of my feet causing my whole body to shiver. I sighed softly making my way to my clothes and stripped my nightgown off and decided to take a shower to get rid all the dirt off of me and wash my hair. After I got done taking shower and dry my hair I put on my original clothing I went into the kitchen for some breakfast. Kit was sitting on the chair looking excited having his paper and pen on the clipboard.

"Morning Kit." I greeted grabbing out some cereal and milk for breakfast for both of us. I also got two bowls while Kit wrote the rule sign and jog down numbers of each rules.

"I cannot wait to babysit Molly today, this is the perfect time I can prove Miss Cunningham that she can trust me and always ask me to baby sit Molly." He spoke excitedly as I laughed.

"First time babysitting?" I asked pouring milk in my bowl. He nodded as I hand him the milk.

"You betcha. I woke up Baloo before I wake you so he could get ready." He added begin eating his cereal. I quickly pray to God for blessing this food and help my family not to worried about me and help me find a way home while keeping me safe here. As we eat our breakfast I've gone over few rules of how to babysit while Kit wrote down so he won't forget the importance of babysitting job. After we got done going over important stuff he needs to remember he glance at the clock and nodded.

"We need to be there around close to ten and we got thirty minutes to be there." He spoke getting up fast as I chuckle grabbing the bowls.

"Easy kid, we got plenty of time. It's only eight thirty." I spoke putting the bowl in dishes. "You can help me dry dishes while we wait if you want." I added beginning washing the bowls. Kit sighed nodded a little as he got out a towel for drying. We washed and dry the dishes for couple minutes and for the rest we clean up the kitchen for little bit. After we cleaned up a bit I looked at the clock reading about nine ten as I smiled.

"Kit I think it's time to get going." I spoke as Kit looked at the clock and beamed.

"Alright! Let's go!" He rushed grabbing his stuff and bolted out of the room as I laughed following him feeling welcomed of the sun shining down and then we saw Baloo sleeping on his hammock above the water with a flat book on his chest snoring.

"Are you ready Baloo?" Kit asked but he snores in response.

"Baloo, wake up." I helped as I gently pushed the hammock to wake him up but he just sighed and put his hat down over his eyes.

"Not now Becky, cargos can wait for…" He snores while I sighed shook my head. Kit looked down at the water and smile getting an idea. He bends down quietly and splashes the water on his under hammock and then use the holder to pinch his behind hard. Baloo yelp having his eyes snapped opened as he fall over his hammock in the water in startled. He climbs on the dock fast coughing shutting his eyes.

"SHARK ATTACK! SHARK ATTACK! I'VE BEEN BIT! I..." He stops screaming seeing both of us smiling.

"Wakie wakie Baloo." Kit spoke as I laugh softly.

"Morning sleepy head." I added as Baloo looked at both of us for a second and looked at the water.

"Guys, oh baby you two scare me out of mine worth a flight t." He chuckled sitting down smiling.

"Well we need to find a way to wake you up." I replied as Kit tugged his arm.

"Come on, we have to be Miss Cunningham apartment in ten minutes." He said as Baloo realized why and shook his head.

"No suree bob. Baloo not going shopping today." He was about to get back to his hammock but Kit and I rushed over as I pushed him while Kit tugged away from his hammock.

"Nothing do it. Mr. Shark says you're coming with us." Kit replied dragging him while I pushed him more.

"Aw come on Kit. I was just having a nice snooze." Baloo complain as we begin walking towards the apartment which it isn't that far from Higher for Hire.

"Don't worry Baloo. Its only one day of shopping." I spoke walking up by him as he heavy sighed.

"Yeah but it takes forever to go shopping and beside this risky part of town always gives me willies." He replied and then we saw an apartment with waterfall in the middle as I remember watching this.

"Can we forget this and go back to the dock?" He asked sounding complaining as we walked to the glass elevator.

"Aw Baloo don't be a big wuzz." I rolled my eyes as Kit pushed the button we need to be and the elevator took us up.

"If you don't go shopping Miss Cunningham, she will stay home, and if she stays home I won't get my first babysitting job." Kit spoke as Baloo eyes lit up.

"You want to babysit?" He asked. Kit nodded.

"Yeah I want to prove your boss she can depend on me." He replied.

"Really?" Baloo asked having his hand on the elevator glass.

"Well that and the money good." He answered rolling his eyes a little and then the elevator dang and it opened at where we need to be seeing the apartment door.

"But are you sure you don't want to change your mind partner?" He asked standing behind the door as Kit nodded.

"I'm sure and now please move." He spoke but Baloo stood put shook his head desperately.

"I hate going shopping with Rebecca." He protests as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on Baloo he's been waiting for this since last night and I promised Rebecca I show him how to babysit." I added. "He even woke me up early." I pressed the doorbell letting it ring.

"But its Baloo carrying this and oh are these cute." Rebecca opened the door while Baloo didn't know keeping complaining as she cross her arms shook her head a little. "That end up driving me star raven..." He stops midsentence seeing Rebecca behind him as he quickly turned smiling.

"Happy, just telling them what a lovely day to go shoppi..."

"Enough with the balonie Baloo." She chuckled a little and turned to us.

"Ah you two come in." She gesture as we both walked in while Baloo followed seeing all of stuff as I remember watching this looking nice and homey with nice touch.  
"Nice place Miss Cunningham." I spoke looking around.

"Ah so this is where all the prophet got." Baloo added looking around while Rebecca huffed.

"Don't start that again." She snapped and turned smiling at the hallway.

"Molly, your babysitters are here honey!" She called and Molly opened the door smiling happily.

"Oh boy Oh boy! Oh boy!" She rushed to us and crashed into Kit as he laughed.

"Great to see you kid." He replied as he put her down. "Now you know the rule no running in the house." He flips through pages as Molly have her finger on her lips looking innocent.

"Sorry Kit." She spoke as I laugh softly.

"It's okay sweetie, you were just excited to see us." I spoke sweetly picking her up as she giggled more hugging me. Rebecca sighed softly as she grab her purse and grab out a dollar.

"Here some money for some ice cream later and make sure you don't go any farther than any corner store got it?" She asked as Kit nodded.

"Got it." He salutes his clipboard.

"Got it." Molly added did the same thing as she nodded and looked at me.

"I trust you to help Kit be responsible enough to watch over her." I nodded as Molly hugs me.

"Don't worry Rebecca, you can count on me." I replied. She smiled and kiss Molly forehead and walked towards Baloo while he waited for her.

"Bye Mommy, I'll be extra very specially very good." She replied sweetly as I chuckle holding her.

"Goodbye sweetheart." Rebecca laughed and turned to Kit. "I'm serious Kit; your job is watch over Molly no matter what." She spoke sternly while Kit nodded.

"No matter what. I won't let you down Miss Cunningham." He promised. Rebecca nodded and looked at Baloo.

"Come along sunny Jim. The white sail beckon." She smiled walking out while Baloo followed having a disappointment look scratching his head a little.

"Bye and have fun!" I called as she closes the door behind. I sighed as I put Molly down and looked at Kit.

"Alright Kit your first lesson of babysitting is keep an eye on her the whole time and never lose her sight." I instruct as Kit nodded. "With that I'll go in the kitchen for a drink leaving a test for you to see if you're watching her good." I replied as Kit smiled.

"Ah that will be piece of cake." Kit replied as I chuckled softly making my way to the kitchen to grab some water. It was easy to find a fridge as I grab a plastic cup from the cabinet not wanting to use her dishes as I drank the water sighing a little still thinking about that anniversary I need to go to feeling my heart beating in my chest nervously. Suddenly I heard crash as I gasp in startled throwing away my plastic cup in the trash can and rushed out. I saw the hanger down with coats everywhere as I saw Kit groaning in pain while Molly sat on his back.

"Oh no horsy fall down." Molly put his hat back on his head as he sighed.

"Yeah horsy fall down." He replied as I laugh a little while Molly got off of him.

"Kit what happened?" I asked as he moaned in pain.

"She jumps on me having me blindfold and then crashed into the hanger." He replied as I sighed shook my head a little.

"Not very easy babysitting job as you thought is it?" I asked as he sighed and looked at the mess while Molly looked at the white furry coat.

"Holy propwash, look at this mess." He fixes his hat while Molly put on the white coat covering herself.

"I'll help you okay Kit?" Molly spoke happily as I giggled.

"Yes you can help sweetie." I replied while I helped Kit put the hanger back up.

"Oh great, boy Miss Cunningham will skin me if she sees this." He spoke worriedly picking up the blue coat.

"Aw don't worry Kit, she won't do that and understand." I spoke picking up the hat and putting on the hanger. "Okay Molly hand me that white coat." I have my hand out and looked but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Molly?" I asked and then we heard giggled and turned and saw her on the top drawer high up with two chairs holding on the white coat.

"Look at my trampoline guys!" She squeals having her arm out. "One two five!" She jumps off the top drawer smiling as I gasp while Kit did the same.

"MOLLY!" I exclaimed as Kit rushed over and catches her just in time making the two chair fall down.

"You're good catching Kit. That looks really hurt." She walked over him as he groaned softly as I sighed.

"This is why you need to watch her all the time." I spoke as he rolled his eyes mumbling softly.

"I know guys, let's play high diver queen!" We both looked and saw Molly at outside crawling over the railing trying to jump making both of us gasp one more as I rushed to her fast.

"MOLLY NO!" I quickly grab her just in time before she jumps off. I breathed feeling relief as I have my stern look taking her back in.

"Now Molly you don't need to get any more trouble and need to be more careful." I spoke sternly sitting down while Molly was on my lap having sad look looking down.

"I'm sorry Ashley, I'll be really good." She spoke quietly as I smiled while Kit did the same.

"That alright sweetie." I replied as she hugs me while I embrace her.

"Now how about we listen to your favorite radio show." He walked over to the old fashioned radio and turn on and switch the channel until the announces came on saying about the danger woman and then Molly quickly jump off my lap and rushed behind the couch as I laughed softly. _So this is the danger woman that she always fans on._ I thought chuckling a little. Then Molly appeared from behind the couch having a strainer on her head with towel cape around her and has a spatula on her hand when they man spoke Danger Woman. I giggled of her cuteness while Kit chuckled.

"Kids tell your mom to buy you Danger Woman favorite food; frosty pep ice cream." It announced as Molly gasp happily and jump on me.

"Oh guys I want some Danger Woman ice cream." She clings on me as I laughed softly putting her on my lap.

"Well you mom says we can go grab you some ice cream." I replied as Kit nodded.

"Listen Molly if we take you to get ice cream now, you take your nap as soon we get home." He replied as Molly nodded.

"Oh yes, yes yes yes." She answered excitedly clapping her hands. I laughed as I got up picking her up.

"Alright lets go get some ice cream for little Danger Woman." I tickle her foot making her giggled. All of us make our way to the elevator as Kit lock the door with the hidden key as he place it under the rug and then we walked to the elevator heading out.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. I thought it will be very cute of how my character helped Kit learning how to be good babysitter and it's hard than he thought and Molly is soo adorable and sweetheart! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Talepsin/Jungle Book Characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	13. It Came from Beneth the Seaduck part 3

_**Chapter 13 It Came From Beneath the Seaduck Part 3**_

We got out of the elevator while I still carrying Molly in my arms as we head out seeing the sun still shining and then Kit came out with an orange wagon with white bolt on each side. I glance at him puzzled.

"What's with the orange wagon?" I asked.

"I thought we can give Molly a ride while we go grab some ice cream." He replied. "And give you a break of carrying her." I smiled of his generously as I put Molly in the wagon.

"I don't wanna ride this sissy wagon." Molly wined while we make our way on the sidewalk.

"Wagon? No no this is Danger Mobile." He corrected making Molly beamed.

"Oh Vom! Vom!" She made the car sound as I giggled while we ran a little.

"Ashley I think I'm getting hang at this babysitting stuff." We begin walking taking our break from running.

"You are doing very well Kit. If you keep this up you'll soon be an amazing babysitter." I replied making Kit beamed looking at me.

"Guys lets go down town." Molly suggests but I shook my head.

"Sorry sweetheart, we can't go down pass the corner store. That your mom's rule." I replied while Kit nodded.

"And if she realized we took you passed the corner store she will explode." He added and on cure we heard gun exploding causing Molly to gasp in fright.

"Uh oh, there she went." I laughed softly.

"No no Molly that was just expression sweetie." I quickly explain as Kit smiled.

"That's just the big guns on the cliffs." He pointed and we looked and saw the huge guns on the cliff shooting in the sky. "Must be shooting air pirates." He suggest as I heavy sighed remembering Don Karnage trying to get through the cliff but he always fails to try to get in.

"Air pirates?" Molly asked filled with worried as Kit laughed.

"Don't worry no pirates ever gotten pass those cannons." He replied and Molly smiled.

"Not on DangerWoman on the job. Vom Vom!" She stood a little having her arms out and quickly sat down. I laughed softly as we make our way to the ice cream store as I looked out at the cliff more seeing huge guns shooting. _That dog doesn't know how to quit._ I thought and then Kit rushed passed me with Molly in her wagon snapping out my thoughts as I looked seeing them running.

"Come on Ashley!" He called as I laughed.

"Hey wait up!" I ran trying to catch them up as we ran along the block as I saw some people look at me with surprised and wonder. I just smiled and waved trying to be friendly and to my surprised they waved back smiling. We finally manage to reach up at the ice cream store as Kit and I panted a little and we saw Molly about to get up on her wagon.

"Oh no Molly you wait here." I spoke as she looks at me puzzled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you need to stay in the wago... Danger Mobile. You might answer a call from chief police." He answered as Molly smiled.

"Oh right." She smiled sneaky sitting down pretending she's on the mission. I chuckled a little and turned to Kit.

"You wait here with her while I'll grab some ice cream for her." Kit nodded and handed me some bucks. I turned and saw the ice cream man that is a bear back turned. I clear my throat as he turned and his eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Hi how are you um I can get one frosty pep ice cream cone please?" I asked politely while he smiled.

"Coming right up honey." He scoops up the ice cream I order and handed to me.

"Thank you sir." I handed it to Kit as Kit handed it to Molly as she beamed quickly grabbing it and begin licking it. I give him some money from Rebecca and then Kit came over.

"I forgot to give you another dollar." He handed me the dollar as I nodded and handed him the dollar.

"Okay Molly is you enjoying your...OH MY GOSH!" I scream as we both saw Molly running down the road in her wagon waving her arms out wildly as if she was on a roller coaster. Kit and I both rushed fast down the hill trying to catch her and I gasp seeing her crossing the street with cars going by.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT KID!" I scream feeling my face growling pale but I was relieve when the light turn red before Molly went across the street. We both ran fast as we can try to catch up with her as I glance at Kit.

"This is another lesson you must never forget of babysitting; ALWAYS STAND BY HER!" I shouted and then we saw her charging in through the market where Rebecca told us not to crashing in all fruit baskets and people were falling down.

"MAKE WAY FOR DANGERWOMAN!" Molly shouted while she passes through people. Kit and I ran more trying to catch her apologizing people on the way and then I saw Baloo carrying the package all staked up while Rebecca was looking and none of them know Molly was coming straight at them. I gasp as I saw Molly went pass them so fast making Baloo slipped the package off crashing on Rebecca while he falls down on his stomach. Kit and I quickly passed them without them noticing as I quickly yank Baloo hat down hard making him not see it was us as we ran more.

"Oh no! Not the boats!" Kit cried as I gasp seeing Molly heading straight for the dock.  
"Hurry!" I shouted and we both run fast towards the dock while Molly was laughing happily having great time. She was heading straight for the dock and if we don't get to her soon she'll fall in the ocean and drowned. With last of my strength I jump and grab the wheel handle falling on my stomach stopping the wagon seeing it almost at the edge. I sighed in relief panting as Kit rushed up by us.

"Nice grab." He panted as I nodded too tired and relief to speak letting my head fall down on the wood dock.

"Hi birdie." Molly greeted as I turned and saw the blue pelican looking at us for a second and flew off.

"Do you see me? I was a great driver." Molly beamed happily getting out of the wagon as I smile a little. I let go of the wagon letting it fall in the sea. I got up as Molly came over and sat on my lap still having her ice cream in her hand.

"Let do that again!" She squeals happily but I quickly shook my head fast.

"We, are, not, doing, that again." I manage to say panting while Molly groaned in disappointment. Kit panted looking around realizing we just passed the corner stone having worried look.

"We got to get you back Molly, if you mom gets back before we do I'll sunk." He spoke but Molly shook her head having serious look.

"Danger Woman wants to go pirate hunting!" She protest but Kit shook his head.

"Molly there aren't any pirates in Cape Suzettes." He answered but suddenly something crashed down on the dock right beside us as we scream in startled hugging each other tightly seeing a huge hole that the figure created. All of us peek over and saw an orange submarine with a pirate symbol on it. Then an air pirate came out as I gasp realizing its Mad Dog who was brown scwany looking dog having a Chinese moustache on each end wearing an old fashioned aviator goggles and wore a blue vest with red collar and has two bracelets with spikes on each wrist.

"From now on you peddle!" He snapped getting out of the submarine while Mo

"See pirates. I told you Kit." She beamed as the Mad Dog turned to us and gasp.

"It's Kit and a girl!" He pointed at us as the other air pirate came out which I know it's Dumptruck who is a hulking Great Dane having an orange eyebrows wearing black top hat with a feather on the end wearing a dark red shirt with long puff white sleeves and has light blue bandana with bullets straps attach on him.

"Uh the captain told us not to be seen." Dumptruck spoke having a thick Swedish accents looking at Mad Dog after he looked at us for a second.

"Then we'll take them with us." He suggested getting on the dock taking his eyes on Molly. With a flash he snatches Molly making her screams dropping her ice cream.  
"MOLLY!" Kit and I scream seeing her struggle to get free while Mad Dog was about to jump inside the submarine. Without thinking I charged at him and tackle him trying to fight him.

"Let her go you mutt!" I snapped angrily as he drops Molly on the ground and ran towards Kit. "Kit take Molly and run! I'll hold them off!" I ordered as Dumptruck grab my arm trying to pull me away but I elbow punch him hard cause him to yelp in pain but the two manage to grab my both arms as Dumptruck smirked.

"The captain was right about you being one tough cookie." I struggle to get free kicking my legs in the air.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted and then Kit charged at us and stomp Mad Dog hard on his foot making him howl in pain grabbing his foot.

"KIT!" I yelled as the Mad Dog grabs him having scowl look.

"You have caused enough trouble kid." He growled as I gasp.

"No! Leave him alone!" I cried struggling to get free from Dumptruck grasp.

"You pirates have no idea who you are dealing with, ITS DANGER WOMAN!" She shouted with pride trying to scare her and then to my shock they both have fear on their face as they both drop us on ground.

"LET'S SCRAM!" Dumptruck cried and they both ran fast to their submarine and made a dash off in the distant.

"That was weird." I breathed as Kit looked back seeing Molly coming by us smiling.

"How did you do that?" He asked while Molly smiled more.

"All evil doers are scared of Danger Woman!" She replied feeling proud of what she did. I chuckle a little as I remember it wasn't her that scare them off but was something else I couldn't remember.

"Are you two alright?" I breathed as Kit nodded.

"Well come on guys." He pulled Molly and jump to the other side of the dock as I followed. "We got to get Molly home right now." We ran along the sidewalk and then I saw a cab and whistle for the driver to take us back to the apartment. We finally made to the apartment as I breathed praying Rebecca isn't there when we get in. We took the elevator to her apartment and Kit use the key from the rug to unlock the door.

"Molly, you got to promise us not to tell your mom we went all the way down the dock." Kit pleaded as I have my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey kid it's going to be alright. She'll understand when we explain to her what happened." I spoke trying to make him feel better while Molly nodded.

"But I promised Kit and I always keep my promise, don't I mommy?" She asked looking over our heads. We both turned and saw Rebecca having scowl look on her face crossing her arms while Baloo was lying down on the chair having his hat over his eyes.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. It's a relief that they manage to escape from air pirates as they ran off in fright from something they not expect but now Rebecca got home before they do and this won't be pretty in the next chapter. Let's hope in next chapter Rebecca listens and understand as my character says. I don't own any Talespin Characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	14. It Came from Beneath the Seaduck Part 4

_**Chapter 14 It Came from Beneath the Seaduck Part 4 **_

"Miss Cunningham! What are you doing here?" Kit asked looking scared as I breathed.

"Wondering where my daughter disappears to." She strict having her hands on her hips.

"But it's not what you think. Let us explain." I protest but she shook her head ignoring me still glaring at Kit.

"You were supposed to look after Molly protecting her." She added picking her up holding her.

"I I did!" Kit retorted pulling his neck shirt a little and then Baloo yawned a little.

"Go easy Rebecca, let them explain." He ate some popcorn while Rebecca huffed putting Molly down.

"Explain my foot. He's just like you Baloo, reckless and irresponsible." She dumps the popcorn on his head making all popcorn spills all over him and on the couch.

"Hey!" Baloo snapped brushing some popcorn off of him. Rebecca turned and glares at Kit once more.

"I thought I could depend on you Kit but I guess I was wrong." She snapped as Kit fumbles trying to explain.

"But, but." He tried to say but Rebecca pointed at the door.

"OUT!" She snapped more as I put my hands on his shoulder.

"Rebecca please, he's just a kid." I retorted but she huffed.

"And you, I thought I could trust you to help him be responsible but I guess I was wrong as well." She strict but I shook my head still holding on him.

"He's doing very well and he's learning in his age." I retorted more but she shook her head.

"Then maybe he should learn a lot more before babysitting my daughter." She strict more but I huffed having enough of her stubborn.

"Rebecca if you let us explain what happ…"

"Kit will never learn about babysitting since being raised by air pirates..."

"Rebecca!" I almost shouted seeing Kit looking hurt and saw Baloo have the bowl up a little looking surprised of my tone. "He will learn his mistake if you give him another chance." I protest trying to explain but she shook her head crossing her arms.

"I give him a chance but he blew it, like I trust you to helping but now I don't know if I can now. I want you out of Higher for Hire for good and never set foot on my business and never talk to one of us again!" She snapped as I breathed feeling hurt as Baloo breathed.

"Becky, give her a…" I shook my head feeling my tears coming glaring at her.

"You know what, is that what your opinion is, FINE! I was trying to help Kit be an amazing babysitter and for your information, he's doing very well and I trust you and the rest that you can help me find a way to my dimension to my home but I guess I was stupid enough to believe that!" I storm off and jerk the door opened and looked back seeing Molly and Kit looking scared as I glare at Rebecca having one tear run down my face. "And if I get a chance I might find air pirates that can GIVE ME A LIFT FOR ALL I CARE!" I slam the door hard behind and storm off to the elevator having my tears stream down my face crying as the elevator took me down. I rushed outside sobbing running along the sidewalk not caring where I'm going until I hit someone accidently making the owner ompf. I looked up and saw Bagheera looking considered wearing his original outfit seeing me crying. Without thinking I bury my face in his chest crying more feeling his arms wrapped around me.

"Goodness Ashley, what happened?" He asked as I sniffed telling him what happened today still crying as we walked a little.

"And I thought I could trust them to help me find a way home." I sniffed finished my story as we sat on the bench to rest. He got out his peach handkerchief and handed it to me.

"It's not your fault Ashley. Rebecca is always stubborn about everything and overprotective of her daughter." He spoke as I blew my nose on his handkerchief while I nodded.

"I don't blame her but she doesn't have to be you know..." I spoke trying to find a right word while Bagheera nodded sighing a little.

"Yes I know what you mean." He hugs me as I heavy sighed wiping my tears with his handkerchief. "Everything is going to be alright, you'll see and you will go back to your home and speaking of which, I found someone that can help us solve your problem." I looked at him while I wipe my tears once more.

"You did?" I asked as he smiled.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine that is an inventor for Shere Khan Industries that can help us find you a way to get back to your dimension." He replied and then I heard the bombing making our head perk up and saw boats bombing the water with dynamite.

"What's going on?" I asked while Bagheera heavy sighed.

"A sea monster came in Cape Suzettes and the navies are trying to bomb it out of here." He answered and then we saw the sea monster heading to other direction not taking the direction the navy wanting it to go as I smiled.

"Well I guess the sea monster does not want to leave Cape Suzettes and I'm guessing it wants to climb up the waterfall." I giggled a little feeling better as Bagheera chuckle. I looked again at the sea monster and gasp in horrified making Bagheera turned and looked what I'm looking at.

"Oh my gosh it is climbing up the waterfall!" I cried completely forgot the giant octopus climbing up the apartment waterfall where Rebecca and Molly live at. Bagheera gasp as we saw the giant octopus climbing up the waterfall. The thoughts about them living there that I made a dash but Bagheera grab my arm.

"Ashley no! You can't go up there!" I made his let go of me.

"But I have to help them!" I cried but he shook his head.

"I cannot see you to be put in danger anymore. We'll go to Baloo and have him help us." He suggests but I took off before Bagheera could grab me.

"Okay then you can get Baloo while I get Rebecca and Molly out of their apartment!" I called running.

"ASHLEY COME BACK HERE!" He shouted but I didn't listen running fast as I can towards the apartment. I manage to get to the apartment as I ran to the elevator and pushed the button desperately. The elevator come up to where I want to be as I bolted out of the door and rushed to Rebecca door.

"Rebecca opened this door! Your and Molly are in danger please open!" Suddenly I heard Molly screaming as I gasp and look at the corner.

"MOLLY KIT!" I shouted seeing them hanging on the phone wire. I ran while I saw the giant octopus inside the kitchen while Rebecca uses a spatula to whack its tentacles.

"Ashley!" Kit cried seeing both of them happy to see me as I bend down grabbing the phone wire.

"Don't worry guys, I got you!" I pulled the wire with all my strength seeing Kit holding on the phone while holding on Molly as she held on the ice cream bucket with one arm. As I was pulling the wire and almost grabbing Kit shirt I didn't know a tentacle was wrapping around my wrist on the other hand as I scream feeling being lifted as I turned seeing giant octopus giving us annoying look as if it trying to get something but we always get in its way. Kit quickly grab my hand letting go the phone while the octopus lifted us more seeing locking its eyes on the ice cream Molly is holding.

"I don't want to play anymore." Molly spoke looking terrified as I breathed smiling a little trying not to get her scared.

"Don't worry Molly, I got you and Kit. Just hang on, Baloo will be here soon." I answered hoping and heard Rebecca gasp.

"MOLLY YOU GET IN THIS INSTANT!" She shouted but I shook my head.

"Are you kidding me?! Rebecca you need to get out of the house now!" I corrected and swing myself making the octopus let go of me as I grab the sewing pole. I was about to swing Kit and Molly to the deck but the pole broke due to three of us as I gasp having the pole bending out over the edge.

"Hold her Ashley!" I heard Rebecca cried desperately while I cling on the pole.

"Ashley, do something!" Kit shouted as I tried to use my body to swing once more trying to get my feet on the railing but it was no use. _Where are you Baloo!? _ I thought and then the tentacles slither on the pole almost grabbing my hand. Being a stupid octopus it jerk a little making me let go the pole having all of us fall screaming. I quickly grab Kit and Molly wrapping them tightly hugging them feeling my hair going up clinging on them praying for help. Then we heard the plane sound and I opened my eyes quickly seeing the Seaduck coming underneath us as we fell inside and landed on the net with beach ball, boxing and bags. I breathed in relief and looked at the kids.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked seeing them both nodded.

"Yeah thanks, why did you come back? After what Rebecca said?" He asked as I smiled.

"Kit, even if Rebecca tells me to leave I will always be here. I don't want you two to get hurt or threaten be killed." I replied seeing him smiled and hug me.

"Well thanks for coming back for us." He replied and looked at Molly still shaken holding on her ice cream. "Hey kiddo some ride huh?" He asked as she glances at him.

"I'm ready for my nap now." She answered still feeling scared as I smile softly embracing her.

"Don't worry sweetie, your safe now." I replied as she clings on me while I got off the net and Kit followed. I walked up with Molly in my arms seeing Baloo and Bagheera sitting on the pilot seat.

"Great catch skipper!" Kit congrates as I nodded.

"Yeah right on time too thanks." I added seeing Baloo smile a little.

"Yeah but can you both tell me what in the blue blaze is going on?" He asked wanting to know.

"Later but right now we have to save Rebecca." Kit answered as Baloo made the Seaduck turned around towards the apartment.

"Hold on to your knee caps!" Baloo spoke as I saw the giant octopus tentacles hanging out looking like it's going to fall pretty soon in the window. Molly was almost asleep in my arms having her head on my shoulder still holding on the ice cream as Bagheera looked out the window.

"How in the world we can get that oversized sushi back out in the ocean without harming anyone?" He asked while the Seaduck begin going straight.

"I don't know Baggy but the real question is how that did slimy..." Before Baloo could finish the last sentence we felt the plane jerk hard making all of us fall forward and Molly woke up in startled.

"Um Baloo, when did you teach the Seaduck to hopper like this?" Kit asked curious while Baloo got up in his seat.

"Hopper? This plane can't hopper. Oh no." He looked out the window as I did gasping. "Oh baby, this is getting serious." We saw the giant octopus grabbing the Seaduck while grabbing inside the apartment not wanting to leave. Baloo pull his lever up to make the Seaduck go faster seeing the pellet putting hard letting the gas out. Then the Seaduck manage to get the octopus out of the apartment making me stumble a little landing on Bagheera lap while Molly got out of my arms and went by Kit.

"Alright Ashley?" Bagheera asked as I got up from him.

"Yeah I'm okay, just tripped." I replied and then we heard someone or something climbing on the Seaduck.

"I think you got a hitchhiker." Kit spoke and then we saw tentacles almost covering our looking.

"And practically joker about that." He added as the plane went through the city. Bagheera opened the window a little and put his arm out using his claws to slice the tentacles trying to get it out of the way but it was no use as the giant octopus stick on the Seaduck like a glue making Baloo having trouble seeing.

"Watch out for the building Baloo!" Kit warned as we passed through the city trying not to hit the building.

"I would if I can see them!" He answered trying to hold the Seaduck steady and then the Giant octopus grab the clock tower making the Seaduck spin around in circle.

"Cut that out you big de slouch!" Kit snapped and then the giant octopus lets go the clock tower tip making the Seaduck fly fast towards the cliff.

"I'm flying out in the ocean before our pal grabs another highrons." He jerk his wheel forward making it go faster and then the giant octopus head came down blocking our view making us gasp in fright seeing the octopus yellow eyes locking on Molly having ice cream in her arms as I breathed. _Wait a minute. _I thought remembering something in this episode that we can get rid this giant octopus.

"Come on!' Kit grabs Molly and they dash inside the Seaduck making the giant octopus growled.

"Kit wait! "I shouted running and then suddenly the tentacles broke the window in front of Baloo and Bagheera trying to get us but Bagheera snarled like a cat and slice it with his claws making the tentacles jerk out as he growled more.

"Remind me Baloo never to order another squid or any octopus tentacles from now on." He huffed while Baloo nodded agreeing as I breathed seeing Kit and Molly huddle together by the porthole as he smiled seeing the tentacles jerk out.

"It's okay now Molly, it won't get you." But the tentacles broke through the porthole they are by at and snatch Molly feet. She screams as Kit grabs her pulling her away from the porthole.

"Aghh! Kit! Kit!" She cried dropping her ice cream and then the giant octopus lets go of her making both of them stumble down as the giant octopus use its tentacles to find the ice cream bucket. I quickly grab the ice cream and use my feet to stomp it hard making the tentacles yank out as it howl in pain.

"It's the ice cream. The squid want the ice cream." Kit rushed to me as I nodded holding on the ice cream.

"I think it can help us get rid of the giant octopus but we need to make sure it doesn't come back to the Cape Suzettes." I replied looking around trying to find something that can help and then Kit and I manage to find some jars filled with gunpowder and other stuff.

"You got to get rid of this squid kid!" We heard Baloo cried as we passed through the cliff.

"You got it Baloo just keep her steady a little longer." I answered looking through the jars until I find a gunpowder remembering Kit uses it getting rid of the giant octopus as I turned smiling a little at Kit. "Kit, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked as he smiled back grabbing the gunpowder.

"I'm sure am!" He answered as I sat the ice cream down and without Molly seeing Kit dump the gunpowder.

"Aha red hot pepper, this will have lot more pep in frosty pep." He spoke as I grab the screw driver form near me and stir it blending the gunpowder and the ice cream together.

"This will teach it not to set its tentacles on Cape Suzettes ever again." I shut the lid as Bagheera came by us.

"What are you talking about?" He asked while Kit grabs the ice cream.

"You'll see." I answered and whistle the giant octopus getting it attention as it peek its eyes through the porthole and instruct Baloo to takes us farther out of the ocean away from Cape Suzettes.

"Hey sweet tooth, try this!" He showed the ice cream out as the giant octopus eyes lit up purring happily seeing the ice cream reaching its tentacles trying to get it. But Molly gasp seeing her ice cream almost going to be taken as she rushed over.

"No it's my ice cream!" She grabs her ice cream trying to pull it to her.

"Molly wait!" I shouted about to grab her but the giant octopus took Molly with the ice cream out of the Seaduck making me gasp in horrified having my head out of the window.

"MOLLY!" I cried seeing the giant octopus shaking her making her let go her ice cream and he ate it looking satisfied licking its lips purring.

"Hold her steady Baloo. I'm going out." I heard Kit spoke as he got out the window getting on above the plane

"Be careful Kit!" I called feeling worried seeing Kit trying to grab one of the tentacles as Molly held one in desperate looking terrified.

"Kit!" Molly cried and then the giant octopus whole body turned red as a tomato of the gunpowder so hot making it fall let go the Seaduck spazing out. It drops himself as Molly followed falling down to the ocean as I gasp seeing Kit jump off the Seaduck charging down.

"MOLLY KIT!" I scream almost opening the door but Bagheera grab my arms preventing me to jump as I breathed looking down seeing them falling. Then I saw Kit grabbing out his sky surf board while holding on Molly as they both surf gracefully towards the ocean. I sighed in relief as Bagheera lets go of me.

"Thank goodness." I spoke while Baloo laughed softly.

"That kid knows how to surf in the wind." He made the Seaduck go down and landed in the ocean by them as I opened the door having the kids come in.

"Ashley, did you see me? I was surfing with Kit!" Molly squeal happily hugging me as I laugh embracing her.

"Yes I saw you, you were great but never do that again until your little older." I replied. Kit heavy sighed putting his sky surf board in his shirt and look out the window seeing the sun going down.

"We have to get you back home, you mom is probably worrying about you." Baloo chuckled as he made the Seaduck go up and fly towards the Cape Suzettes.

"Don't worry little britches, we'll get there on time and tell Rebecca what you two did can make her change her opinions about you two." He answered as I heavy sighed looking down knowing she will accept Kit as babysitter but for me, after what she says I guess they don't need me anymore and want me to move out and find a hotel as I hug Molly more feeling sad of going to miss the kids while the Seaduck took us to her apartment.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Now we need to see if Rebecca could change her thoughts about my heroine if she can stay or not after she tried to save them. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Talespin/Jungle Book characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Time Waits for No Bear Part 1

_**Chapter 15 Time Waits for No Bear Part 1**_

By the time we got back at Cape Suzettes and Rebecca apartment seeing the sun going down I still felt they don't need me anymore her wanting me to move out after the argument. We walked in the elevator as I sighed sadly.

"Ashley what's wrong?" I heard Baloo asked as I turned and try to smile.

"I think I have to move out Higher for Hire and live in Hotel." I manage to say seeing him chuckle.

"Ah little britches, she's just upset when she realized all of you are at the down by the dock. She didn't really mean to say it and you can still stay at Higher for Hire." He replied but I shook my head while the elevator took us up.

"I highly doubt it." I muttered as Bagheera wrapped his one arm around me.

"If she wants you out Higher for Hire, you can always come to my place until I find you a hotel to sleep in." He added while I nodded feeling my heart drop a little.

"Don't worry Baggy, she will stay at the Higher for Hire and I will try to convince Becky to give you another chance." He spoke looking at me and then Molly went by my leg hearing our conservation as she grip my leg.

"Ashley please don't go." She pleaded as I smile feeling touched as I pick her up and hug her.

"Ah Molly, I can still visit you if your mom lets me." I replied but she shook her head gripping me.

"No! I want you to stay at Higher for Hire and babysit me with Kit." She protest as Kit nodded.

"Come on Ashley, you're the best babysitter teacher that I have ever known, it's not fair for you to leave just what happened today." He added as I heavy sighed and then I felt Baloo hug me while I hold Molly.

"Don't worry Ashley, like I told you I can try to convince Becky to give you another chance and if she's stubborn to listen, you can still stay no matter what." I smiled a little and hug him back.

"Thanks Baloo." I spoke as Molly hugs me once more. We opened the door seeing Rebecca sitting on the couch hugging the teddy bear having her tears streak down her face.

"Mommy!" Molly cried happily making Rebecca perk her head up and gasp smiling happily as I put Molly down.

"Molly!" Rebecca gasp happily putting the teddy bear down while Molly rushed over and crashed to her and they both hug each other tightly as Rebecca kiss her forehead hugging her more never wants her to go. I sighed smiling seeing this touching between mom and child reunited again and then I heard Bagheera clears his throat. I looked at him and Kit and Baloo and nodded. We were about to make our way out but we heard Rebecca clear her throat.

"Kit, Ashley get back in here." She spoke with strict in her tone as I sighed softly seeing Kit have his head down a little looking ashamed. I have my hand on his shoulder as we make our way to her seeing her have Molly in her arms having stern look.

"Go easy on them Becky, you should've seen them tackle with that monster, why they squint it a little…" Baloo spoke trying to stand up for us.

"Hush!" Rebecca silences him and turned to us. "Come here you two." She order as we walked a little seeing Kit took off his hat still look frighten as I sighed softly silencing saying goodbye to them as we waited for her to yell at us or tell us never to babysit her as I waited for her to order me to get out and never see them again.

"Kit, Ashley could you two ever forgive me? If it hasn't been for you two I don't know what will happen to Molly or me." She replied looking at Molly making both our heads snap up while Kit smiles putting his hat back on.

'Gee uh thanks." He spoke as I nodded.

"Yeah and we forgive you, your just overprotective of Molly keeping her safe, I would've done the same if I have a kid protect her at all cost but not too harsh. " I chuckle a little seeing her smile a little.

"Of course if you want to teach him how to be a good babysitter and have him babysit again you got to have him complete his job." She spoke as I look at her puzzled.

"Wha?" I begin but she handed Molly to Kit.

"Have him put Molly to bed." She answered my question as I giggle seeing Kit smiled and got on his four and have Molly on his back like horse.

"Come on kiddo, I'll read you a story." He crawls while I follow them.

"Great! Ashley, can Kit clunk his head on the chair again?" She asked seeing him glare a little.

"Um no." He answered quickly making all of us laugh. Kit, Molly and I make our way to Molly's room seeing all stuffed animals everywhere and cute bed by the window. I helped Kit how to have her get ready for bed playing a game if she bets the record and helped him pick out her favorite book to put her to sleep. A couple minute later Molly was sound asleep as I tucked her in. We quietly walked out without her waking up. I slowly shut the door and turn to Kit smiling.

"How did I do Ashley?" He asked looking excited as I laugh.

"You did amazing job. If you keep this up you're going to be awesome babysitter." I replied seeing him beamed. We walked out seeing Baloo and Bagheera having chat on the couch as we came up to them.

"Hey guys, we're finished." I replied seeing Bagheera and Baloo glance at us.

"Is little muffin already tucked in?" Baloo asked as Kit nodded.

"Sleeping like a baby." He replied while I smiled.

"He did very well with his first babysitting." I added patted his shoulder.

"Hey Ashley." I turned seeing Rebecca coming out of the kitchen having guilt look sighing.

"Can you ever forgive me of what I say to you and not listen? I was just so worried about Molly and not thinking straight that I take it on you. I know you did teach him and you did good teaching him. Molly was little upset after you left the building and want you back. You can stay at the Higher for Hire if you want until there's a way to get you back to your dimension." She spoke as I smiled.

"Thanks Miss Cunningham and it's okay I forgive you." I replied seeing her smile. Then Baloo came up and place his hand on my shoulder laughing a little.

"So little britches, want to stay at Higher for Hire until we help you find your way home?" He asked as I laugh beaming a little.

"I guess I can." I replied and then Kit jumps on me almost tripping me.

"Alright!" He hugs me as I giggle and embrace him and then Baloo embrace us picking us up a little.

"Welcome to the family Ashley." Baloo replied as Bagheera chuckled.

"Are you sure about this?" I can still call the hotel for you to sleep in." I shook my head still hugging Kit smiling.

"It's okay Baggy, I think this where I want to stay in." I answered seeing him smiling a little.

"Well suite yourself and I think I would've pick your opinion too." He replied shook his head a little still smiling as a sign I made a right choice. Soon after all of us went out of Rebecca apartment and went our separate ways as Baloo, Kit and I were about to head our way to Higher for Hire but we heard Rebecca clearing her throat and we turn and saw her head peeking.

"Hey Baloo, I just got a call from turkey and a customer wants the box to be delivered by tomorrow at noon." She called making Baloo groaned a little.

"Already? But its nighttime and I need to get some shut eyes." He complains a little and Rebecca gives him stern look making him swallow a little. "On second thought, i can take one round and deliver the package by tomorrow." He quickly spoke as Rebecca smiled.

"Good and I want the box to be delivered on time Baloo, no excuse. Got it?" She asked as Baloo nodded.

"Don't worry Becky, old Baloo got everything under control." He answered as I sighed shook my head a little seeing Rebecca nodded but have a stern look on her face and went back in. All of use walked back at the Higher for Hire and as we went back Baloo and Kit went over to the Seaduck.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me to come?" I asked making sure before I opened the door. Baloo smiled nodded his head.

"Of course, you look pretty beaten and tried after helping Kit babysitting." He replied as I yawned answering him that question since I didn't enough sleep lately.

"Well okay then see you tomorrow morning and drive safe." I waved seeing them get on and start the Seaduck and a minute the Seaduck took off in the sky through the cliff. I sighed and went inside and lock making sure it's all secure before I went to bed. I decided to eat some leftover dinner from last night feeling my stomach rumbling before I hit the sack. After I got done eating I went to my spare room to get ready for bed. I strip off my clothes and put on my plum nightgown I wore yesterday and sat on the bed silently pray to God thanking his blessing and thanking him for having me stay with Baloo and the rest for safety until I figure out a way home and have my family not to worry about me. I cover myself in blanket lying on the bed snuggling up sighing a little wondering if I could ever get home and wonder if Bagheera really have someone that can help my problem. I sighed and fell asleep hearing the wave crashing. I slowly woke up hearing seagulls calling and wave crashing as I smile a little getting up from the bed. I blink a little and stretch my arms out yawning and looked around. I got up from my bed sighing deeply and looked over at the window seeing the sun already up seeing ocean glittered being touched by the sun. I walked over the window and opened it to let a cool breeze in as I sigh smiling more enjoying this peaceful moment. Then I realized a white note on the window still below me as I pick it up in curious seeing no addresses on it. I looked around trying to find a person sending me this letter but there's no one around. I sighed and opened the envelope to revel a letter with nice ink and begin to read.

_**Dear Ashley, I've heard what happened at the Cape Suzettes yesterday and I was little worried if you gotten hurt by that sea monster. If anything happened to you I would've kill that monster and make it a sushi for my lunch. I also heard what you did trying to protect the kids from that sea monster. You are very brave girl doing that and I really want to meet you and get to know you in person if we get a chance. I still believe you the kind of girl that any man will be very lucky to have you as a wife having a beautiful heart. I'm really hoping we can do that soon while you here. **_

_**Sincerely, your secret admirer. **_

I smiled feeling my cheek blush of my admirer worrying about me finding it sweet of him to think that and I short of want to meet him too wondering who he is. I sighed softly leaning my body on the window looking out seeing two cliff hanging still wondering who he is trying to imagine him a little. I looked at my letter last time as I chuckle.

"I'm guessing my admirer doesn't live in Cape Suzettes and likes sushi." I spoke to myself finding my first two clues and then I heard Rebecca screaming at Baloo about the deliveries. I sighed shook my head a little as I shut my window and put my secret admirer letter in my drawer saving them to find some clues of who he is and kind of hoping to meet him. I quickly put my clothes on and went out seeing what Rebecca is yelling about.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. So my character forgives Rebecca for what she says earlier and now she's living with them until she finds a way back to her dimension. Stay tuned for the next chapter seeing what Rebecca is yelling about! I don't own any Talespin/Jungle Book characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Time waits for no Bear part 2

_**Chapter 16 Time Waits for No Bear Part 2**_

I walked out Higher for Hire building seeing Rebecca yelling at Baloo seeing him wearing his grass skirt on the dock backing away while she march up to him.

"Hey what's going, on?" I asked scooted away for Baloo to pass me while Rebecca storms over having strict look on her face. Kit came up by me sighing a little shook his head.

"Baloo and I were supposed to be here on time but Baloo decided to go at Louie's place parting around and believing we have lots of time but we stay there until dawn comes up." He explained as we saw Rebecca still yelling at Baloo while his grass skirt falls of almost tumble a little as we followed. "And now we can't find the box that we need to have it delivered with other cargos." He finished seeing Baloo fall down.

"Box? What box?" I asked trying to remember that episode seeing him shrug his shoulder.

"Then we would be at ten thousand dollars!" She snapped making Baloo eyes lit up.

"TEN GRAND?!" He exclaimed as I whistle of a lot of money for that little box seeing Rebecca nodded grabbing his grass skirt.

"Yes ten grand." She replied still having strict expression and smash the grass skirt on his head and storm off and slam the door behind her. Kit and I flinched after she done that and heard Baloo heavy sighed and walked over and sat down on the edge of the dock having sad look.

"Baloo are you alright?" I asked sitting down by him seeing him shook his head.

"Oh man, I have never lose my cargo before, late yeah but always with my cargos. How will I ever going to make up for this one?" He asked as I saw the grass skirt sink in water while Kit came up by us.

"For burgers and fries?" Kit asked touching his arm. I chuckle a little shook my head.

"What about make it up and tell her to give you another chance?" I suggest as Baloo eyes lit up beaming.

"Hey I got it." He spoke getting up making Kit and I have puzzled on our face.

"Got what?" I asked as he smiled and before he went he talk Wildcat to have his plane fixed seeing something wrong with it as they landed. He walked in the door not answering our question shutting the door behind him. I walked over and put the door on my ear to hear their conservation.

"I hope Becky is not being too harsh on him." I sighed try to listen while Kit came up by me.

"I wonder what Baloo plan is?" He asked but I shushed him trying to listen to their conservation but then we heard the engine exploding a little making us turn in startled seeing Wildcat fixing the one of the engine pellet having smoke coming out as he cough a little and wave his hand to get the smoke out of him. Kit and I rushed to the dock forgetting the conservation as we came up by the Seaduck.

"Wildcat, are you okay?" Kit asked seeing him wheeze a little smiling.

"Man that is one big explosion for al little problem on this engine." He replied wiping the oil off with his shelves and grab out a monkey wrench.

"You need any help?" I asked wanting to help but he shook his head.

"Nah, I think I got it. I think I saw the problem and this little bogger is difficult to get it out." He pulls some engine out trying to get to it as I giggled a little and looked over and saw rolling stairs that used in airport on big planes.

"Hey Kit check this out." I walked over as he followed until we're at the rolling stairs. I pushed it a little letting it roll while Kit smiles.

"This is pretty cool." He replied as I smiled more having an idea. I got on the stair and pull Kit up on the stairs and push it making it roll while we ride on it and pushed it more making it go faster while laugh and yelling happily having fun.

"Wee! This is awesome!" I wave my arm out feeling like a kid having my hair blown crazily as Kit laugh holding his hat on. Then suddenly the rolling stairs was stopped suddenly making us gasp in startled as it hit the pole hard making us fall off to the ground. We still laugh sitting down as I ruff my hair to get it out of my face.

"That was great! I didn't know you had it in you." He calls his laugh as I sigh a little.

"Yeah, I like to feel kid again once a while." I replied looking at the rolling stair and at the Seaduck. "Come one let take this to the Seaduck. This can be helpful for getting on the driver seat." Kit and I pushed the rolling stair to the Seaduck right by the driver seat and we walked up and went inside. Kit walked over to the passenger seat as I sat on the driver seat looking at the wheel.

"Hey Wildcat, how it's coming?" He asked as I tuned seeing Wildcat shook his head wiping his forehead.

"Not quite, but I'm getting there. I just saw a problem but it's hard to get it out." He replied trying to reach it with his two hands and getting some parts out trying to get it. I smile a little and then suddenly we heard Baloo yelping in pain as Kit and I looked and saw Rebecca dragging Baloo by the ear having an alarm clock necklace on and a pin board with papers almost reaching down to the deck. They came up to the Seaduck climbing up the stairs as I overheard her saying something about tourist that he needs to take.

"Check on what?" Baloo asked as Rebecca drag him in.

"I'll be running some herrings in the city and if I don't see this plane fly by, those prices and these times, I'll check you off buster." She pushed him on his driver seat letting his ear go while she marches up to him. "You land this plane back at the dock exactly at noon and Baloo, I want to see smiles of those passengers' faces." She added giving him the warning look making Baloo swallow nervously and smile a little.

"No sweat sweetheart Baloo will leave them printed." Rebecca storms out of the plan and slams the door making three of us flinched. "I'll follow your schedules to the tea!" He called still having a happy look on his face as Kit sighed and sat on the passenger seat.

"If I get no better, I say were doing the tour." He replied having discouraged look on his face not liking this idea one bit.

"No britches, you got it all wrong. This is gonna be fun." Baloo spoke while I nodded having my arms on the hood of the passenger seat above him.

"Yeah Kit, it will be fun. We both can help him entertain the passengers and make it fun giving the passengers they never want to forget." I added smiling but Kit just huffed shook his head still not liking this.

"Schedule, noon, here with smile!" We heard Rebecca shouted as we looked out while Baloo smiled nodded. "And Ashley, I expect you to get him follow the schedule and have him at sharp noon with smiling passengers! Got it!?" She also added as I flinched of her strict yelling but I nodded smiling.

"Yes mamm." I replied as we watch her huffed and walked towards her car and start her engine.

"Geesh, somebody woke up on wrong side of hibernating." I muttered softly as Kit heavy sighed and sat on the passenger seat.

"Yeah, lots of fun. I can't wait." He have his fist on his chin looking disappointed still not liking this idea and before I could say something we all heard small bonk making us turn and saw Wildcat upside down having some kind of blue jewelry box with little designed on it and has wrench on the other hand smiling.

"Hey Baloo, look what I've found in number two engine man." He spoke as Baloo beamed getting out of the chair rush to hi while I look puzzled looking at the box trying to figure out what episode I'm at.

"Wildcat you did it!" He beamed pulling him in and patted on his back hard making Wildcat stumble a little and laughed.

"Alright! That's great man. Hah! Er, what did I do?" He asked as Kit and I came up by them as Baloo grab the box and kiss it laughing happily.

"Eh Baloo, what with the box?" I asked as he turn and glance at us.

"Now these goons said their goon boss needed this goon box by noon." He answered looking at his clock necklace. "Well we still got time. We'll get Becky ten grand back." He added but I shook my head.

"Um Baloo, are you forgetting something?" I asked seeing him look puzzled as Kit shows him his schedule.

"Except we got the tour to finish by noon remember?" Kit reminded him while Baloo eyes lit up almost forgot and grab his schedule.

"Oh yeah, hmm." He looked at his schedule and the box couple times. "I guess I can't do both at a same time." He sighed as I hum a little trying to think of how this is going to work out.

"Oh hey, no way man." Wildcat spoke out making us turn seeing him smiling. "You have to be in two places at once." He finished and then Baloo smiled having an idea look as if a light bulb came on suddenly as he wrap his one arm around his shoulder.

"Maybe not." Baloo answered while Kit and I looked puzzled as I remember it correctly that he's going to make Wildcat take the tour while Baloo and Kit go to the city to give the box to the goons which it won't be pretty when they get there. Baloo quickly put his hat on Wildcat making him startled a little and the schedule and Wildcat sat on the driver seat still have puzzled look on his face while Baloo smiled.

"All you got to do is watch the clock and stick to the schedule except you're going to land early at one minute to noon. He explain fast while grabbing the schedule and scribble down on it as Wildcat still have puzzled look on his face looking at the watch necklace. "Now I get back in the plane and Rebecca will know I did the tour." He finished as we saw Wildcat looking very puzzled trying to catch up his plan.  
"Hey eh no wait, slow down eh I'm flying the tour?" He asked trying to get the picture as Baloo nodded.

"Yes, now repeat after me follow the schedule." He instructs having the schedule at his face.

"Follow the schedule." Wildcat repeated.

"Watch the clock." Baloo instruct again as Wildcat looked at the clock.

"Watch the clock." He repeated again tuning a little following the schedule.

"Land at the dock." He added.

"Land at the dock." Wildcat repeated as Baloo smile.

"Smiles." Baloo finished as Wildcat nodded smiling back.

"Smiles and and follow the schedule." He grabs the schedule beaming finally getting the picture as Kit beamed.

By George, I think he's got it." He replied smacking his fist in the air and put his both hands on his hips while I laugh.

"Yes, yes he did. Say do you want me to stay and help with the tour for you?" I asked but Wildcat shook his head.

"Aw no Ash, I think I can handle this, I just need to follow the schedule and the clock." He replied pointed at the schedule and at the clock and laughed. "This will be piece of cake." He finished as I sigh shook my head smiling of his positive attitude.

"Well if that's what you want then suit yourself." I replied and the we heard someone clear throat as Baloo, Wildcat and I peek out the driver's window seeing two couple that are crane and an oversized hippo as the crane wore a green summer hat with yellow shirt and a pink shorts with glasses on his beak while the hippo has lipstick on wore a big yellow hat with pink strap on her head and has light purple shirt with dark purple pants with red flowers and was carrying a yellow purse.

"Eh hello, uh ahoy there." The crane called as I smiled waved a little.

"Hi, the captain will be with you shortly." I called seeing the couples have surprised look on their face seeing me and looked at each other as three of us went in the plane and Wildcat looked at the schedule.

"One and a two eleven, passenger's aboard." He spoke placing a check on ten fifty nine and wheezed laughing.

"Hey what do you know I'm getting the hang of this he!" He smiled while I giggled and then Baloo Kit and I make way out as Baloo beamed.

"Ta ta captain. A beautiful tour a master and we must be off." He called walking down the steps and three of us walked up the dock.

"Off of wonders." Kit added as I glance at the couples while walking.

"Have fun the tour you two." I replied while Kit sighed softly.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" He asked as Baloo nodded while we passed the Higher for Hire building.

"Sure it will. The plan A is we need to get this box to their boss and get the ten grand from them and be back here by noon and Rebecca will never know of me gone." He replied as I sighed softly having my hands in my pocket.

"Well let's hope this plan works and get back here on time." I replied as we make our way to the city finding the building as I begin to have a bad feeling about this trying to remember what this episode is about.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T REVIEW OR READ IT! Now her Kit and Baloo are going to give the box to the boss and grab the ten grand for Rebecca but, why is my OC having this bad feeling of giving it to the boss. Is something bad going to happened when they give the box to them? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Talespin/Jungle book characters except OC. Enjoy!**_


End file.
